O Mágico de Oz
by Eletric Libra's
Summary: O que acontece quando os Cavaleiros vão parar na Terra de Oz através da mente doentia de uma garota?PROMETO BOAS RISADAS!MANDEM REWIENS!INSPIRADO NO MUSICAL D
1. Introdução

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, Direitos Reservados á Massami Kurumada e Toei.**

Oi gente!Tudo bom?

Finalmente apareci, depois de muito tempo, agora de volta á ativa!

Espero que gostem desta fic e da idéia.Ela retrata uma versão mais divertida e atual sobre o Mágico de Oz.

Vamos logo ao que interessa:a Fic!

* * *

**O Mágico de Oz**

Por: Eletric Libra's

Depois de enfrentarem Hades, o Santuário ficou todo destruído, aos frangalhos, mas os Cavaleiros de Ouro não tinham lugar pra ficar, então Saori teve que abrigar aquele bando de sem teto na Mansão Kido, e é lógico, os Cavaleiros de Bronze também(que não tinham um tostão no bolso e a única casa que teriam seria o orfanato...e o barraco do Seiya ), enquanto o Santuário era reconstruído.Todo mundo ficava acampando na sala de noite, a não ser os Bronzeados que tinham um quarto pra eles dormirem(protegidos p)que na verdade, eles tinham que dividir, Shun e Ikki num quarto, Hyoga e Shiryu em outro, e o Seiya dormia com a Saori, que obvio!(Safada ela não!u.u).Chovia muito lá na Mansão, São Pedro devia estar de saco cheio e foi lavar o quintal, chovia tanto que a conta de São Pedro vai vir um absurdo!

Mu: É hoje que o céu cai! – observava a água escorrendo pelo vidro.

Deba: Relaxa Mu!A chuva nem é o pior!Deixa a vida te levar!(Detalhe: Deba é um diminutivo de Aldebaran)

Mu: Só se for me levar para o tédio!

Deba: É mesmo!Não tem coisa mais chata que ficar sem fazer nada!A casa da Saori é sem graça pô!Acho que não tem nada pra fazer...

Shura: Você acha?Eu tenho certeza!

Aioros:Queriam estar lutando em baixo de chuva, sem comida, sangrando, quase sendo morto e correndo risco de estupro num beco por ai?

Todos:O.O

Mu: Eu já cansei de dormir no chão com esta porcaria de saco de dormir! - chutando um pedaço de plástico vermelho com um ursinho desenhado.

Shura:Eu também, ainda mais eu que pra chegar na minha "cama" - apontando para um saco de dormirmuito distante deles. - eu tenho que usar um rodo como vara para dar um salto, pular o Debae chegar na minha cama pois, ele fica com aquela frescurinha decriança "ai,se não despular eu num cresço mais."

Deba: Pô!Eu estou em fase de crescimento!Se você pula por cima de mim e não pular de volta, depois eu não cresço mais. u.u

Aioros: Crescer mais?Você já é enorme!

Mu: Ih!Abafa o caso, vamos fazer algo, que o único que ta se divertindo é o Dite!Fora Shaka, que só medita!(Detalhe: outro diminutivo: Dite é a mesma coisa que Afrodite)

Aioros: Dite?

Mu: Pergunta pra ele o que ele faz o dia inteiro?Arrumar o cabelo!A diversão dele!

Dite: Eu ouvi!Eu não faço só isto não!Pelo menos não sou que nem vocês que ficam de cabelo em pé o dia inteiro!Vocês são um bando de preguiçosos que não cuidam da beleza!VÃO TRABALHAR SEUS DESOCUPADOS!TEM UMA PUTA GOTEIRA NA PORRA DAQUELE BANHEIRO!EU QUERO VER QUANDO UM DE VOCÊS ESTIVER CORRENDO PELADO NO BANHEIRO E TROPEÇAR,RACHAR O CRÂNIO E A GENTE VAI TER QUE VENDER...

Aioros:Eu não vou me prostituir!

Dite:Vender bala idiota...bala!-Dite tendo um siricutico.

Shura irônico: Foi mal!A gente esqueceu da passar batom hoje!

Dite bravo: Muito engraçado! – ele vai embora e volta pro banheiro arrumar seu cabelo enquanto aprecia a si mesmo no espelho.

Aioros: Calem a boca!E o meu irmão que nem deu cara?Cadê ele?

Deba: Ele tinha saído, deve ter ido passear...só que ele teve o maior azar!Ta chovendo muito.

Na outra sala, MDM parecia estar se divertindo, estava construindo mais um daqueles bonequinhos de vodu.

Miro: Quem é a vitima?

MDM: Vitima?Que vitima?

Miro: O bonequinho!

MDM: Eu ainda não terminei!

Miro: Deixover?

MDM: Já ta "xovendo"!

Miro: Agora é sério!Eu quero ver!

MDM gritando: ENTÃO VAI ESPERAR!

Miro mostrando a língua: Seu bobo, chato e feio fofoqueiro! – ele vai pro outro lado e encontra Camus sentado no sofá de olhos fechados.

Miro: Você não ta morrendo entediado não Camus? – ele olha pra Camus, mas ele nem responde.

Miro: Camus? – sua pergunta não obteve resposta.

Miro: CAMUS!

Camus: Desculpa Miro, pode repetir o que disse? – ele tira dois fones da orelha e Miro escuta uma musiqueta baixinha.

Miro: Hã...Deixa pra lá!

Hyoga: Mestre Camus!Mestre Camus! – Camus não respondeu Hyoga, já que estava com os dois fones no ouvido novamente e de olhos fechados.

Hyoga: Mestre?-ele não respondeu.- O QUE FIZERAM COM MEU MESTRE? – ele olha para os lados e vê Miro – FOI VOCÊ!

Miro: Ta louco?

Hyoga: Você fez meu mestre ficar assim!

Miro: Não fui eu!Nem dei uma porrada nele!

Hyoga: O que você fez com meu mestre?

Miro: Nada!

Hyoga: Será que estar morto?OH NÃO!MESTRE CAMUS NÃO FAÇA ISTO COMIGO!EU JÁ PERDI MINHA MÃE!NÃO QUERO PERDER UM "PAI"! – ele começa a tentar "acordar" Camus.

Camus: Que isto?TÁ MALUCO MOLEQUE?QUE TA FAZENDO? – ele abre os olhos.

Hyoga: Mestre!Você saiu da hipnose que este SER fez! – apontando para Miro.

Camus: Cai fora Hyoga!

Hyoga: Mas mestre...Eu te salvei!

Camus: Hyoga...endoidou?Eu tava ouvindo musica!

Hyoga?

Miro: Huahuahauhauahuahuaha...

Camus: SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE!OU SENTIRÃO A FÚRIA DO IMPERADOR DO GELO!– desta vez, Camus assustou os dois que saíram correndo.

Enquanto isto, alguém batia na porta desesperadamente.

Aioros andando calmamente: Já vai! – ele abre a porta e um Aioria ensopado entra feito raio.

Aioria: Eu to cego!Eu to cego! – como Aioria molhou o cabelo também, o cabelo caiu na cara, que cobriu os olhos, ele nem tava vendo direito.

Aioros: "gota" O.õ

Aioros: Deixa que eu te "curo" maninho! – ele tira o cabelo dos olhos de Aioria.

Aioria: Eu posso ver!Obrigado Mano!

Mu: Você não se protegeu da chuva não?

Aioria: Não!É que todo mundo na rua resolveu cuspir em mim!

Shura: Posso cuspir também?

Aioria: "gota" O.õ

Aioros: Hei!O que você ta escondendo? – Aioria estava escondendo algo atrás de si , estava com as duas mãos nas costas.

Aioria: Eu?Escondendo?Imagina! – ele tira as mãos de trás rapidamente e as balançando frenéticamente– Minha Mão!AIIII! – um lindo cachorrinho de corpretaapareceu atrás de Aioria mostrando o motivo do grito do leão.

Aioros: Explique-se Aioria!¬¬

Deba: Nossa!Um Leão derrotado por um cachorrinho!

Aioria: Ô saco!Deixa eu explicar! – pausa – É que assim...Eu tava andando com o meu superpossante vermelho...

Aioros: Você quer dizer...Seu patinete!

Aioria: É!Aí eu vi o coitadinho na rua abandonado e fiquei com dó e levei ele pra cá pra cuidar , só que ele também tomou chuva... – o cão era pequeno, mas não era filhote, já era adulto, não era muito peludo, mas também não era pelado.

Mu: Mas como você foi besta Aioria!Parece que não tem cérebro!

Aioria: Eu tenho sim!

Mu: Mas você também não usou né!

Aioria: Alguém por favor traz uma toalha?Eu to pingando aqui!

Deba: Pro cachorrinho também! – diz ele pegando o cachorro que parecia muito pequenino perto da grandeza de Aldebaran.

"Aqui esta!" – diz alguém que entrega uma toalha para Aioria.

Aioria: Valeu! – diz ele colocando a toalha na cabeça e secando o cabelo.

"Aqui tem outra toalha pro cachorrinho" – disse a mesma pessoa.

Todos: T.T

Eletric: Não me olhem com estas caras!

Shura: De onde você apareceu?

Eletric: É cego?Da janela...quero dizer...Da onde Judas perdeu as meias!

Shura irônico: Ah é!Faz de conta que eu acredito!Você acha que eu sou o cego do Shyriu é?

Eletric:Bem...

Shura:Não responda!

Eletric:T.TNão vão questionar os meus motivos né?Eu vim trazer toalha pô!

Aioros: Trazer toalha?Sei...

Ser:É MENTIRA!Ela voltou por minha causa!

Todos:Shiryu?

Shiryu:Isso mesmo...

Shura:Quer dizer que...o dragão tem um caso com a nanica? - olhando pra Eletric. -Nunca pensei que você...

Eletric:Não!Shura...eu posso explicar!

Shura:Estou arrasado! - colocando a mão na cabeça teatralmente.

Eletric:Mas, realmente, eu voltei por causa do Shiryu.

Todos chocados:Ohhhhhh O.O

Eletric:Shiryu, eu quero agora!

Mu:Pornografia a essa hora não!

Shura quase enfartando:Eu não vou aguentar...

Eletric:Shiryu...me dáááá!Eu quero o meu dinheiro de voltaaaaaaaaa!

Shura abrindo um dos olhos:Que?

Eletric:Shiryu pegou um dinheiro meu emprestado e eu vim cobrar...

Shiryu:Tudo bem...toma! - entregando um pacote.

Todos:O.õ

Shura:Ahhhhh...ainda bem! - mais aliviado.

Eletric:Bem,mudando de assunto...Uma curiosidade...Qual é o nome do bichinho?

Aioria: Madruguinha!Oras... – diz ele acabando de secar o cabelo que ficou todo desalinhado.

Todos: Madruguinha?

Aioria: Eu que não vou chamar ele Ri-Tim-Tim ou Biscoito!

Deba secando o Madruguinha: Olha Aioria!Ele ficou parecido com você: todo descabelado! – ele para de secar Madruguinha e mostra como o cachorrinho ficou parecido com Aioria.

Aioria: Já me zoaram bastante ou vão zoar mais?

Dite saindo do banheiro: Que barulhada é esta hein? – quando Dite viu o Madruguinha, foi correndo pegar o bichinho – Ai!Que fofinho!Só ta meio...

Deba: Sujo?

Dite: É...e descabelado!

Dite gostou tanto do animalzinho que cismou que ia dar banho nele e encher de lacinhos, ele pegou o animalzinho e foi cuidar dele.

Eletric: Eu não ia gostar que me enfiassem lacinhos...

Mu: Que estranho, Saga e Kanon desapareceram...

Na cozinha...

Saga: Stop!

Kanon:...

Saga: Para de escrever Kanon!Eu já falei Stop primeiro!

Dohko: O Kanon ta escrevendo!Posso completar também?É que eu não terminei!

Shion: Não vale!

Saori: O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Saga: Oh-oh!

Shion: É que assim...o MDM ta na sala de Jantar e cisma que não quer que ninguém veja o bonequinho dele antes que ele termine, o Camus ta ouvindo musica e o Hyoga enchendo o saco, o Shun ta vendo desenho e o Ikki ta junto com ele...

Dohko: E eu mandei o Shiryu se danar que ele já tava enchendo o saco de tanta pergunta que ele tava fazendo...Ah!E a sala de TV tem um monte de manés lá sem fazer nada, aí a gente veio jogar Stop aqui!

Saori: E cadê o Seiya?

Kanon: A gente enganou aquele otário, fingimos que íamos brincar de esconde-esconde com ele e aí não fomos procurá-lo!

Saori: O QUE?

Saga: Você ferrou com tudo Kanon!

Kanon: Foi mal!

Saori: VÃO PROCURÁ-LO!

Dohko: Mas a gente não terminou de jogar!

Saori: AGORA!

Enquanto isto...Dite lavou o Madruguinha (quase não deu pra dar banho no Madruguinha, ele ficava lambendo o sabão) e aí o Dite fez o bichinho que nem fosse seu filho e emperiquitou-o.

Dite: Viu como você fica mais bonitinho assim Madruguinha?

Shun: Falando sozinho? – Shun vê que Dite estava com o cachorrinho. -Que bonitinho!Não sabia que você tinha um cão Dite! – ele fazia carinho na cabeça do bichinho.

Dite: Na verdade, foi o Aioria que trouxe ele pra cá!Ai!Que fofo!Será que ele vai ficar bonitinho se eu colocar um lacinho no Madruguinha?

Shun: Madruguinha?

Dite: É o nome dele e... – o Madruguinha escapa das mãos do Dite e vai até a sala, enquanto isto, os dois ficam papeando.

O cachorrinho que já estava de saco cheio de ser arrumado foi pra sala ver se tinha algo pra ele brincar, ele vê Camus no sofá ouvindo musica de olho fechado, ele começa a cheirar a canela de Camus fazendo ele ter cócegas.

Camus: Rsrsrsrs...O que é isto? – quando abre os olhos vê o bichinho – Pare com isto...você é bonitinho, mas nem por isto você é uma exceção...-o cachorro faz uma carinha fofa e meiga. - Pare com isso,chantagem emocional não funciona comigo! - Madruguinha começa a morder de leve seu pé.

MDM indo até sua boneca de vodu:Esses cachorros são uns porcos,colocam qualquer porcaria na boca.UHAUHAUHAUHUHAUHAUUHA

Camuscolocou Madruguinha em cima do sofá ea outra mão no chão,congelando o piso...

MDM:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-escorregando até a cozinha.

Camus colocando Madruguinha no chão:Você também...vai...-empurrando o cãozinho que logo começa a patinar. D

O cachorrinho continuou andando e viu que em cima da mesa da sala de jantar tinha algo, ele subiu na cadeira e subiu na mesa, viu que era uma coisinha, parecia um...bonequinho?Ele pegou e desceu e ficou brincando com o bonequinho...(essas brincadeirinhas de cachorro...)

MDM volta à sala e esta procurando algo...

MDM: Hei!Quem foi o engraçadinho que pegou meu vodu enquanto ia buscar a cola? – ele começa a procurar em tudo que é lugar, até que ele vê o Madruguinha com seu bonequinho de vodu – Hei!Devolve! – ele tenta arrancar da boca do bicho, mas o bicho não largava e rosnava pra ele – Devolve! – ele começa a puxar mais, só que o bicho não soltava.

Madruguinha: GGGGRRRR...

MDM: LARGA! – o bicho rosnou mais ainda – Isto é meu!Não é seu!Devolve!LARGA!

Shaka: Para de gritar!Eu não consigo meditar!O que é hein? – lá vinha Shaka com seu terço, não estava conseguindo rezar porque o Macumbeiro tava berrando.

Madruguinha viu o terço de Shaka e achou mais interessante que o vodu, então ele largou aquilo e começou a morder o terço.

Shaka: Não!Pare com isto!Isto é um objeto sagrado! – Madruguinha roubou o terço de Shaka e saiu correndo com ele – VOLTA COM MEU TERÇO!PARE!BUDA NÃO VAI GOSTAR DISTO!

MDM: Huahahuahuahuahauhauha...

Dite: Hei Shun!Você não tava vendo desenho com o Ikki?

Shun: O Ikki dormiu no sofá, aí tava chato e desliguei a TV e...Olha é o Madruguinha!

Dite: Madruguinha?Que bonitinho!Trouxe algo pra mim! – ele pegou o terço que estava na boca de Madruguinha – ...Er...um Terço?

Shaka:Pare em nome de Buda!

Dite:Que foi Shaka?

Shaka:Esse cachorro é uma ameaça,ele pegou o meu terço e saiu correndo!Vamos,me dê...eu vou dar uma lição nele.

Dite agarrando madruguinha:Não!Sua bruxa velha e malvada...

Shaka:O.O Que?

Dite:Você não sabe do que uma mãe como eu é capaz se ver seu filhote ameaçado!NÃO ENCOSTE NO MEU BEBÊ!

Shun e Shaka:OO

Shaka:Er... - pegando o terço todo babado. -Eu vou embora,vai que loucura pega!

Na outra sala...

Aioria: Que tédio!Não tem nada pra fazer!

Shura: Todo mundo já sabe, espertão!Não somos tão retardados!

Deba: Que tal jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro?

Aioria: Eu prefiro lutinha!

Miro: Eu também!Eu quero ser o primeiro!Quem é o fracote que vai lutar comigo?

Eletric: Legal!Algo de interessante!

Mu: Não, não!Tabuleiro é menos perigoso!

Miro: Saco!

Aioros: Onde tem jogo de tabuleiro?

Deba: O Tatsume sabe!Cadê ele?

Aioria: Sei lá!Ele sempre ta com a Saori...

Shura: Quem busca?

Eletric: Deixa que eu mesmo vou buscar!Ela deve guardar em cima do Guarda-Roupa!

Shura: E como sabe que é em cima do Guarda-Roupa?

Eletric: Todo mundo faz isto!Ou pelo menos a maioria!E além disto, é o lugar mais provável!Eu já volto! – ela deu meia volta e foi em direção ao quarto da Saori.

Mu:Espere!O quarto da Saori é no segundo andar!

Eletric:E dai?

Mu:É que lá é maior que aqui em baixo e nós já nos perdemos lá uma vez.Toma!-dando um novelo de lã pra Eletric e amarrando a ponta na escada. -Agora,você já sabe o caminho de volta!XD

Eletric:OO Eu...eu...vou lá pra cima! (Gota)

Chegando no quarto (finalmente, porque precisa de um mapa pra andar naquela mansão ou um novelo de lã XD) ela entra e vê que o guarda-roupa fica perto da porta de entrada, o quarto é grande e enfeitado (notou que ela coloca muitas fotos do Seiya nos porta-retratos).

Eletric: Será que são aquelas caixas ali em cima? – ela olha pra cima e vê umas caixas, mas não dá pra saber do que são.

Ela não consegue alcançar, é muito alto, ela procura algo que a ajude a subir, olha para os lados e só vê no canto um banquinho, ela pega e coloca na frente do guarda-roupa e as pontas dos dedos e um pouco de força, consegue puxar as caixas.

Eletric: Ta quase... – ela puxa mais um pouco só que não consegue segurar as caixas e ela deixa cair para trás tudo – Ops! – ela começa a se desequilibrar do banquinho, mas não consegue retomar o equilíbrio e acaba batendo a cabeça na quina do armário.

UM TEMPO DEPOIS

"Hum?Que?" – Ela acorda – "Que dor de cabeça " – ela se levanta e põem a mão na cabeça de dor – "Quem foi o £¢#& que fez isto?Ah sim!Foi esta m de armário!Quina maldita!Tomara que seja comida por cupins!" – Ela se levanta e vê que o quarto estava todo desarrumado, revirado!Ela olha pra si mesma e vê que a roupa está aos frangalhos – "Quem fez isto com a minha roupa?P!Agora vou ter que procurar uma no armário da Saori, Bleh!" – ela abre o armário – "Só tem vestido enorme!Que joça!" – Ela vê uma roupa que pra ela era a melhorzinha – "Vai esta mesmo!" – ela veste, é um vestido azul que tem suspensórios e que se coloca por cima de uma camiseta branca, o vestido vai até os joelhos, e as cores combinam.Ela passa na frente do espelho.

"Hum...melhor eu dar um jeito nisso."-mexendo numa mecha dos longos cabelos castanhos,ela pega uma escova e rapidamente faz duas marias-chiquinhas baixas.

Ela sai do quarto e vai para as outras salas, estava tudo muito estranho, tudo revirado, parecia que teve a maior balbúrdia – "Nossa!Um tornado passou e eu não vi é?" – ela achou tudo muito estranho, e não tinha ninguém, todos sumiram, até que ela viu o cachorrinho do Aioria, o único que estava naquela casa.

"O que aconteceu hein?" – ela pergunta ao bichinho que agora ela segurava – "De que adianta!Você não vai falar mesmo!Devo estar maluca!CAVALEIROS?CADÊ VOCÊS?EU NÃO GOSTO DE BRINCAR DE ESCONDE-ESCONDE!CADÊ VOCÊS?" – sem resposta, ela andou até a porta de saída da mansão e saiu pra fora, mas ela viu que estava em um lugar muito além que ela pensava.

Era um lugar calmo, ao redor podiam-se ver muitas árvores e flores bonitas de grande variedade, também viu várias casinhas pequenas que ficavam ao redor de um pátio em forma circular, havia também um lago muito pequenininho que tinha Vitórias-Régias boiando e que saia num riozinho que passava por baixo de uma ponte pequena também.Era tudo muito bonito e colorido, mas não viu ninguém.

"Bom, aqui não tem poluição visual!Que milagre!" – comentou – "Mas...que lugar é este?Coisa mais estranha!Eu hein!" – soltou o bichinho no chão e foi andando lentamente pra olhar melhor – "Nossa!Bati a cabeça mais forte do que imaginava!" – ela então olha pro céu e vê que algo brilhante descia lentamente, ela foi se afastando pra trás.Vai que aquilo fosse um ET?A luz brilhante pousa e dela aparece um cara que tinha roupas parecidas com as de um mago.

Cara: Olá!Você é uma bruxa?

"Quê?" – respondeu.

Cara: Você é uma bruxa boa ou má?

"Eu?Eu não sou bruxa!Ta maluco?Quem é você?"

Cara: Eu que deveria saber o seu nome!

"Então,apresente-se!"

Cara: Eu sou a Fada madrinha...ou Padrinha...bem...Sou...er...A Bruxa boa do Norte!

"Você quer dizer...Bruxo né?"

Cara: Isso!Sou o Bruxo Bonzão e Gostosão do Norte, Saga! – fala ele todo orgulhoso, mas aparece outro cara igualzinho a ele, só que estava nu.

Cara 2: IMPOSTOR!EU SOU O SAGA!DEVOLVA A MINHA ROUPA KANON!

"Ai meu Zeus!" – Ela ficou muito vermelha.

Kanon: Que falta de respeito Saga!Tem pessoas aqui!-tapando os olhos da pequena.

Saga vermelho: Ops!Hehehe...foi mal! – ele pega uma tampa de lata de lixo e usa pra ninguem ver suas "partes" – Agora...DEVOLVA MINHA ROUPA!

Kanon: Quem vai ficar pelado vai ser eu!Arranja outro jeito!

Saga:... – ele faz uma mágica e fica vestido com uma roupa de mago.

"Já posso olhar?"-perguntava a garota.

Kanon: Pode sim!Este tarado sem-vergonha já esta de roupa!

Saga muito bravo: Você ROUBOU MINHA ROUPA!

Kanon: Você não tem provas!

Saga: Você está com a minha roupa e eu tava pelado porque as furtou!

"Afinal...quem é o verdadeiro Bruxo?"

Saga e Kanon: Eu!É lógico!

"?" – ela fica confusa.

Saga: Afinal...Qual é seu nome?

"Bom..."

Kanon: Peraí!Deixa-me adivinhar! – ele começa a pensar – Creusa?

Saga estranhando: Creusa?

Kanon: Beleza Creusa!

Saga: ¬¬

Kanon: Vamos ver...Antonieta?

Saga: Não! Acho que tem cara de Raquel!

Kanon: Raquel o escambal!

Saga: Josefina?

Kanon: Eleanor?

Saga: Dafne?

Kanon: Rafaela?

"Caracoles!O que é?" – a garota já estava cheia.

Saga: Dorothy!

Kanon: Dorothy?

Saga: Ela deve ser a bruxa Dorothy!Os Munchkins nos chamaram porque disseram que uma bruxa chegou na casa da Bruxa Malvada do Leste!

Kanon: Nossa!E foi isto que sobrou da pobre miserável? – ele olha que a casa (a mansão) parece ter caído bem em cima da Bruxa do Leste, só dava pra ver os pés da bruxa (que ainda por cima tinha um péssimo gosto para meias).

Dorothy: Quem são Munchkins?

Kanon: São estes anões que vivem aqui, em Munchkin City!Devem ser umas crias dos sete anões...

Saga: Todos podem sair, a bruxa esta morta! – escondidos em vários lugares, pessoas muito baixinhas saiam.

Dorothy: Como assim?

Kanon: Você libertou estes baixotes da Bruxa que morava aqui, eles agora estão livres!

Saga: Bando de troxa!Ela não morde!Vamos, se aproximem!

Kanon: Estamos anunciando oficialmente, a Bruxa Malvada do Leste já era!

Saga: Lógico!Estes anões retardados não matam nem cachorro a grito!-o cachorrinho se encolheu com a fala dele.

Kanon:E quem é esse? - apontando para o cãozinho.

Dorothy:Esse é...é...Totó.- ela falou o primeiro nome que lhe veio a cabeça.

Kanon:Bem,não importa!Você agora está na história desta cidade!

Dorothy: Porque?

Kanon: Você tem um sério problema de esquecimento!

Dorothy: Foi mal!É que às vezes esqueço muito rápido! – ela via que muitos Munchkins se aproximavam – Peraí!Esta é a cidade de Munchkin?Onde se localiza?

Saga: Esta é a terra de Oz!

Dorothy?

Kanon: Acima do Arco-Íris!

Dorothy irônica: Ah sim!Claroo...como pude me esquecer...

Munchkin1: Muito obrigado!Te agradecemos muito docemente! – entrega algumas flores para Dorothy.

Munchkin2: Você a matou tão completamente que te agradecemos muito docemente!

Dorothy enjoada: Vocês estão me enjoando de tanto repetir essas rimas...

Saga: Prepare-se para a burocracia!Agora você vai visitar o prefeito da cidade Munchkin pra ele te dar parabéns!

Dorothy: Mas, eu não quero!

Saga: Azar!Eles querem! - empurrando ela para uma multidão de Munchkins.

Dorothy:... – os Munchkins que estavam muito felizes (até dançavam e cantavam) levaram até a casa do prefeito.

Três homenzinhos tocaram clarinetas anunciando que o prefeitoia falar.Um carinha sai da casa e começa a reproduzir sons com sua cavidade bucal XD:

Prefeito: Eu, Kiki, como prefeito de Munchkin City, situada na terra de Oz, venho anunciar...

Dorothy?

Ministro1: Mas precisamos ter certeza! – pausa – Se ela esta...

Kiki: ...esta...

Ministro1: Eticamente!

Ministro2: Espiritualmente!Fisicamente!

Ministro1: Positivamente!Completamente!

Ministros 1 e 2: Inegável e Confiavelmente morta! – afirmam os dois.

Kiki: Chamem o Legista! – ordena ele, e logo aparece um cara arrumado segurando um papel enrolado.

Legista: "Como Legista

Devo averiguar

Se ela não está

Meramente morta

Mas se está

Sinceramente morta!".

O Legista desenrola o papel que está escrito "Certificado de Morte".

Kiki apertando a mão de Dorothy: Muito obrigado!Você está na história!

Kiki anunciando: Então está declarado que hoje é o dia de independência para todos os Munchkin e seus descendentes! – os baixotes ficam muito felizes.

Dorothy: Blábláblá...já acabou a burocracia toda?

Kiki: Já!Seja bem vinda a Terra dos Munchkins!

Saga: Não liga pra eles não, eles só fazem esta burocracia toda pra encher o saco!

Dorothy: E eu não ganho nada?

Kanon: Recompensa?Huhauahuahuahau...Então eles te enrolaram!

Dorothy: Que merda! – ela bate o pé no chão.

No meio do pátio, uma fumaça colorida aparece, metade dos muitos baixotes que estavam comemorando, se esconderam, a outra metade ficou abaixada no chão pra se passar despercebida, então aparece uma mulher de cabelo comprido com roupa preta e chapéu idiota.

Dorothy: Não disseram que ela estava morta?-se escondendo atrás de Saga.

Kanon: Ela esta morta!Esta é outra bruxa!A bruxa Malvada do Oeste, mais conhecida com Bruxaori, ou só Saori!

Bruxaori se aproximando da onde jazia a outra bruxa: Quem foi?Quem foi que matou a minha irmã? – ela parecia brava.

Dorothy: Ops!Foi mal!Foi um acidente...hehehe...

Bruxaori: Foi você!Eu também posso fazer que aconteça um acidente! – ameaçando.

Kanon: Você esqueceu dos All Stars Vermelhos?

Bruxaori: É mesmo! – ela se aproxima da bruxa morta(ou só o que restou da bruxa) e ia pegar os All Stars Vermelhos que estavam calçados nos pés da bruxa morta.Do nada, os All Stars desaparecem – Hei!O que vocês fizeram com eles?Devolvam-me!

Kanon: Se ferrou!

Saga: Aqui estão e aqui ficarão! – com sua mágica, fez com que os All Stars fossem parar nos pés de Dorothy.

Dorothy: Hei!Eu não gosto destes tênnis!

Kanon cantarolando: Tchã-rã!

Bruxaori: Me devolva!

Kanon: Não devolve!Eles têm um poder especial.

Bruxaori: Só eu sei usá-los!Não terão utilidade pra você!

Kanon: Então você vai ficar na mão!

Bruxaori: Me devolvam ou eu os prendo no Cabo Sunion!

Saga: Que piada!Ouviu esta?

Kanon: Huahuahauhauh...Sei, sei!Até parece!

Dorothy: Que importância tem esta joça de sapato que nem combina com o vestido!

Saga: Cai fora daqui sua besta!Aqui você não tem poder nenhum!

Kanon: Xô!Passa!

Dorothy: Dá pra explicarem?

Bruxaori indo até Dorothy e Saga e Kanon impedindo de chegar perto da menina: É verdade!Eu não posso cuidar de você aqui!Mas fique fora do meu caminho!Fique fora!Senão eu darei um jeito! – aparece uma fumaça novamente e Bruxaori adentra nelarindo doentiamentee desaparece.

Kanon: Ih Pessoal!Pode ficar tranqüilo que ela já caiu fora!

Dorothy: Expliquem!Eu não entendi!

Kanon: É o seguinte chuchu... – ele começa a mexer no cabelo longo de Dorothy – Bruxaori quer estes seus sapatinhos, tanto que ela até morria de inveja em ver sua irmã usando, eles tem um poder e você não pode deixar que ela pegue-os de volta!

Saga: É mesmo!Se não você já era, vai ficar dando sopa fácil!

Dorothy: Kanon, pára de mexer no meu cabelo,vai dar nó!

Kanon: Mas é que...

Dorothy: Para!

Kanon: Mas...

Dorothy: PARA!

Kanon: Ta bom!Ta bom!

Dorothy: Hei!E como é que eu faço pra voltar pra casa?

Kanon: Tem um jeito...

Dorothy: Como?

Kanon: 50 Euros e eu te arranjo um jeito!

Dorothy: Eu não tenho isto!

Kanon: Então, não dá!

Saga: Para de tentar seaproveitar da situação!Tem outro jeito sim!Só que você tem que falar com o Mágico de Oz!

Dorothy: Onde ele está?

Saga: Ele ta na Cidade Esmeralda, é um longo caminho até lá!Ele é bondoso, talvez possa te ajudar!

Dorothy: Mas, como?

Kanon: Eu sei como! – ele pega uma abóbora – Eu posso transformar esta abóbora em carruagem! – ele faz uma mágica, mas sai errado.

Saga: Pedala Kanon! – ele dá um "Pedala Robinho" em Kanon.

Kanon: Ai!

Saga: A gente não ta na história da Cinderela!E você fez o feitiço errado, não deu em nada!Você só transformou naquelas abóboras de Hallowen! – de repente, um corpo andava sem cabeça. Era um corpo feito de...sei lá!Parecia um corpo feito com pedaços de galhos e usava roupa!

Corpo sem cabeça: Dá aí minha cabeça! – ele pega a abóbora que Kanon segurava – Obrigado! – e põem no lugar da cabeça.

Dorothy: Quem é você?

Jack: Eu sou o Jack Lanterna!To procurando a minha mamãe!Você é a minha mamãe?

Dorothy: Eu?

Jack: É!

Dorothy: Me desculpe...mas, não!

Jack: Mas viu minha mãe?

Dorothy: Também não.

Jack chorando: BUAAAAA!Eu nunca mais vou poder ver minha mãe!Snif...Chuif...

Dorothy: Tadinho...

Kanon e Saga?

Dorothy: O que aconteceu pra você se perder da sua mãe?

Jack: É que...Aquela Bruxa Malvada do Oeste me separou da minha mamãe e me transformou em abóbora!E eu não encontro minha mãe!Buáaaaaa...

Saga e Kanon irônicos: Que dó...

Dorothy:PAREM DE SER MALVADOS!É este seu verdadeiro nome?

Jack: Bom...todos me chamam assim, mas antes de ser transformado, eu me chamava Hyoga!

Dorothy: Ah...

Jack: Quem são vocês?

Saga: Eu sou Saga,incrível mago dos poderes ocultos eeste é Kanon...

Dorothy: E eu sou Dorothy!Que por acaso não sei como voltar pra casa!

Jack: Dorothy...

Dorothy: Sim?

Jack: Posso te chamar de Mamãe?

Dorothy estranhando: Er... – ela pensou um pouco – Pode!

Kanon irônico: Nossa!Que fofo!

Dorothy: Hei!Vocês não me falaram como eu faço pra ir!

Saga: É simples!Você tem que seguir a Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos!

Kanon: Deixa que eu te mostro... - ele a leva segurando pelos ombros e indica – Aqui!É só seguir por aqui!

Saga: Kanon...Esta é a Estrada de Tijolos Vermelhos!

Kanon: Foi mal!Eu sou daltônico! – ele então a leva pra outro lado – Então, é esta aqui!

Saga: Kanon...Esta é a Estrada de Tijolos Verdes!Deixa que eu mesmo mostro! – ele a leva pelo os ombros – ESTA é a estrada de Tijolos Amarelos!

Jack: Mas já vai Mamãe?

Dorothy: Eu tenho que ir Jack!Tenho que voltar e falar com o Mágico!

Saga: Mas tem que tomar cuidado!A bruxa vai estar te caçando!Quanto mais rápido sair de Oz, mais segura vai estar...

Kanon: Se você quiser sair viva,é claro!

Dorothy: Mas é melhor você não vir junto Jack!Senão você vai ficar á mercê!Vai correr perigo comigo!

Jack: Eu tenho medo de Bruxas!Acho que não vou não!

Dorothy: É melhor que fique mesmo!Tchau Jack! - dando um beijinho em seu 'rosto'

Jack lacrimejando: Tchau Mamãe!Snif...

Kanon na frente dela:E o meu beijnho?

Saga o puxando pela orelha:Desculpe,ele não vê uma mulher faz...algum tempinho...ú.ù

Dorothy:heheh...tudo bem!Hei! – ela ia andando pela estrada mas... – A Estrada só ta pela metade!

Saga: O que?

Kanon: Ah é!Lembrei!É que sabe...o governo não deu dinheiro suficiente pra cobrir os gastos, então só deu pra pintar até esta parte!

Saga: Pelo jeito vou ter que arrumar isto!Jabu!Ichi!Nachi! – ele chama três carinhas – Vamos!Pintem o resto!Agora!

Jabu: Sim senhor! – rapidamente, os três pintaram a estrada num piscar de olhos, que nem o Flash!

Dorothy: Nossa!Como eles fizeram isto?

Saga: Com um pouquinho de mágica...é fácil, fácil!

Dorothy: Ok!Vou ir então!Tchau! – ela ia andando e dando tchau á Jack e os Munchkins.Mas, Saga e Kanon a seguram pelo braço e fazem ela voltar até o começo da estrada.

Dorothy: Hei!O que estão fazendo?

Kanon falando baixo: Você tem que ir saltitando!

Dorothy: Eu não vou trotar feito cavalinho!

Kanon: É só você saltitar até virar aquela árvore!É que senão estes anões aí vão achar que você é a Dorothy falsa!Você não quer isto né?

Dorothy: Não!

Saga: Então vai lá! – eles a largam – Tchauzinho!

Dorothy com sorriso falso e saltitando: Hehehe...Tchau!

Todos: Tchau!

Kanon:Ei...leve essa coisa com você! - apontando para Totó que mordia sua capa.

Dorothy:Vamos Totó!

E lá vão Dorothy e Totó pela estrada de tijolos amarelos...

* * *

Bem pessoal,aqui está o primeiro capítulo!Espero que tenham gostado...

Esse capítulo foi betado pela minha irmã Pisces Luna,estou colocando os créditos dela aqui pra depois ela não ficar me enchendo e irritando...hehehe...

Mandem Rewiens!

Beijos!Adios... D


	2. Pé na estrada!

Olá, meus **caros** leitores...(os preços estão cada vez mais altos)

finalmente saiu o capitulo 2 desta "aventura" Õ.õ parodiada e humorística.

Pois esta não é uma histórinha comum, continua tendo sua "mágica" e talz, mas com um igrediente a mais no bolo!

Inspirado no musical "O Mágico de Oz"

Espero boa diversão pra você!

MAAAAASSS, lembre-se que esse é o **capítulo 2**, para melhor compreensão, deixe de moleza e leia o primeiro!

Direitos autorais á Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

Legenda:

As falas são bem simples de compreender:

Fulano: SEU MALDITO! - grita irritado.

Cicrano: NÃO FALE ASSIM COMIGO! - dá um soco na cara de Fulano.

Algumas palavras tem um número entre parânteses na frente, para, caso você tenha dúvida do que é , é só rodar a página até o final e encontrar algumas notas explicativas...

Exemplo:

Fulano: E o Kiko(1)?

Nota:

(1) Kiko - um personagem da série Mexicana Chaves, tralalá...

----------/o\----------

No ultimo capítulo: A tal da menina chamada Dorothy acabou chegando nas terras de Oz sabe-se lá como. Lá conheceu os Magos Gêmeos do Norte(Saga e Kanon) e também a Bruxa do Oeste(Saori). Para voltar pra casa, teria que falar com o bondoso Mágico de Oz, então, aproveitando a chance, os bruxos deram os mágicos All Stars vermelhos para mantê-los longe da ambiciosa bruxaori...

**O Mágico de Oz**

Por: Eletric Libra's

Lá vinham Dorothy e Totó andando pela estrada de tijolos amarelos, até que chegaram numa encruzilhada, mas...qual estrada seguir? Para a esquerda, pelo meio ou para a direita?

Dorothy: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! Pegadinha do Malandro, né? – ficou parada esperando que fosse uma pegadinha de TV mesmo, mas não era - Que diacho! E agora?

"Com licença aqui não é o diacho não...é a terra de Oz! Este caminho é agradável!"

Dorothy??? – olhou ao seu redor, mas não viu ninguém – Quem falou isto?

Deu a louca no Totó que do nada começou a fazer o maior escarcéu por causa de um espantalho velho, esfarrapado, estropiado, pichado, sujo, feio, fedido e imóvel que estava preso numa estaca de madeira localizada em um campo á beira da estrada dourada. Dorothy olhou pra a figura engraçada que estava apontando para o caminho reto em frente.

Dorothy: _Tá loco?_ Para de ser besta! Espantalhos com cara de sonso mongo não falam!

"Sonso mongo é a pessoa que fala com coisas que não falam!"

Dorothy: _Cumé qui é_??? – interroga.

"Er... digo... Esse outro caminho também é agradável!"

Dorothy???... – olhou novamente pro espantalho que agora apontava para o outro caminho, o da esquerda – Ele não tava apontando o outro lado? – perguntando sozinha (ou talvez esteja falando com o cachorro, afinal, ela é maluca).

"Claro! As pessoas normalmente vão pelos dois caminhos!"

Dorothy: Er...Se não é pegadinha... – ela viu que o espantalho agora apontava para as duas direções – Você falou alguma coisa, certo? – pausa – Será que estou louca? Falar com um espantalho? Como sou idiota!

"Como você é idiota!"

Dorothy: Quê???

"Nada! Nada!"

Dorothy: Você falou ou não alguma coisa?

Espantalho balançando a cabeça negativamente: Hum-hum!

Dorothy: O.õ?

Espantalho balançando a cabeça afirmativamente: Hum-Hum – deu risadinhas.

Olhou de cima a baixo para o espantalho pendurado, com suas roupas estropiadas, o chapéu amarrotado e..."cabelos" longos? Õ.õ Espantalho tem cabelo?

Dorothy: Esta me fazendo de idiota?! – diz agressivamente já arregaçando as mangas.

Espantalho balançando a cabeça afirmativamente: Hum-hum!

Dorothy: Não vai ser um espantalho de araque que vai tirar uma com a minha cara! – prepara-se para meter-lhe tapas.

Espantalho: Não é isso! É que eu não consigo me decidir! Eu não tenho cérebro, só palha! – diz ele mostrando dois pontinhos que tinha na testa.

Dorothy: Mas, que pontinhos são estes?

Espantalho: Sabe que eu num sei também.

Dorothy: ¬¬ Você mesmo não sabe o que tem na própria testa?

Espantalho: Hehehe... Não! Esqueceu que eu não tenho cérebro?

Dorothy: E como você pode ser mexer e falar se não tem cérebro? – ela pula a pequenina cerca que os seprava.

Espantalho: Eu não sei '

Dorothy: Você não sabe nada?

Espantalho: ¬¬

Dorothy: Deixe quieto...Ainda não sei quem é você...

Espantalho: Eu sou apenas um espantalho, mas...pode me chamar de...de...

Dorothy: ...de...?

Espantalho: De espantalho!

Dorothy: Mas fica estranho eu ficar te chamando de "Espantalho" toda hora! Você não tem um nome mais curto?

Espantalho: Que tal... Mu?

Dorothy: Mu? Ta me chamando de VACA?!?!

Mu: Não! É assim que quero que me chamem! É MUito mais abreviado!

Dorothy:Bom...Eu sou Dorothy- acho né? - e este é o Totó! Nem ligue se ele ficar rosnando, faz isto por qualquer coisinha! - Porque é um fresco - Então...Como vai você?

Mu: Como vai você?

Dorothy: Eu? Eu deixo a vida me levar mesmo...(e olha só a encrenca que levou).

Mu: Eu não estou muito bem! Veja só...Estou aqui pendurado...é muito chato, sabe?

Dorothy: Deve ser.

Então os dois se calaram e ficaram apenas se olhando por um bom tempo.

Mu: Então, né! ¬¬ ...Você não vai me ajudar? ¬¬

Dorothy: Ah é! _Xá_ comigo! Num instante eu te ajudo! – aproximou-se para tentar achar um jeito de soltá-lo.

Mu falando baixinho: Já não era sem tempo!

Dorothy: Que???

Mu disfarçando: Digo... Muito delicado de sua parte.

Dorothy: É claro! Eu não sou fresca! – pausa - E agora?Como faz pra eu te tirar daí?

Mu: Ah! Claro! Eu não sou muito esperto pra fazer as coisas, mas...se você tirar este prego das minhas costas...

Dorothy: Ah bom! – puxou com as duas mãos um grande prego que soltou Mu, e este cai bruscamente no chão – Não tive culpa que a gravidade te puxou em direção á Terra! Machucou?

Mu: Lá vai um pouco mais de mim! – diz ele pegando um bolo de palha que caiu e recolocando dentro da camisa – Que nada! Estou sempre erguendo e pondo no lugar de novo! – dizia ele feliz – Mas...o que é gravidade?

Dorothy: Puf! Melhor eu nem tentar explicar...Esqueça essa palavra!

Mu: Já esqueci! - pausa - Mas, como é bom poder... – tropeçou na cerca, beijou o chão - Ai!

Dorothy: Vai ser desastrado assim na China!

Mu: O que é China?

Dorothy: Um lugar muito longe! Esqueça!

Mu: Já esqueci! Eu não te amedrontei?

Dorothy: Não. Por quê?

Mu um pouco triste: Não foi isto que eu pensei... – um corvo pousou em seu ombro – _Xô!Xô_!Sai! – tenta espantá-lo, porém o corvo nem se incomoda e demora pra querer ir embora – Viu? Eu não consigo espantar nem um corvo! Eles vêm pra comer o meu campo e rir da minha cara! Ahhh...eu sou um fracassado por que eu não tenho um cérebro! – abaixa a cabeça e fica muito triste.

Dorothy com dó: Ohhhh...ó.ò

Mu: Seria tão bom se tivesse um cérebro! Mas apenas sou um burro! Eu não sirvo nem pra feno!

Dorothy: Não fale assim! Não é pra tanto...Acho que você deve servir de alimento pra vaca e...

Mu mais triste ainda: Alimento pra vaca? ç.ç

Dorothy: Anh...esquece o que eu falei! – pausa – Hei! Você pode pedir ao Mágico de Oz! Eu vou encontrá-lo para tentar voltar para casa.

Mu: Será que se eu pedisse ele me daria alguns miolos?

Dorothy: Hum...talvez!A não ser que ele seja um porco capitalista e corrupto que irá te pedir uma propina...Mas mesmo que não desse não ficaria pior que agora!

Mu: O que é capitalista, corrupto, político e propina?

Dorothy: Outra coisa difícil de explicar...Esquece!

Mu: Já esqueci – pausa - Olha...eu não atrapalharei porque não como nada! E também não penso!

Dorothy interferindo: Ou seja, você é um mala.

Mu: Não!!! . Eu quero saber...Você não se incomodaria se eu fosse com você?

Dorothy: Hum...você não me incomodaria - pausa - Mas eu não quero que você vá comigo!

Mu: Porque?

Dorothy: Porque não e acabou-se!

Mu: Vamos tentar de novo.Porque você não quer que eu vá com você? Justifique sua resposta.

Dorothy: Seguinte... - puxou Mu para um canto, vigiou os arredores e fofocou: - Tem uma bruxa que pode me ver no _Google Earth_(1)...não seria justo você correr perigo por minha causa...é inseguro...

Mu: Eu não tenho medo de bruxas! Não tenho medo de nada! – dizia ele muito orgulhoso – Porque eu sou fodinha! Porque o meu pai é que é foda mesmo! – fazendo pose – Com exceção de fósforo aceso – diz ele baixinho.

Dorothy: Tem lógica...

Mu: Mas se acendesse um...

Dorothy: Sairia correndo?

Mu: Não! Tenho que manter minha pose de homem, né? O problema seria se pegasse fogo...

Dorothy: Este não é problema maior... Vamos parar de enrolar! _Simbora pra cidade, sô!_

Mu: Que beleza! – diz ele muito empolgado, mas este, por ter pernas de palha, cambaleava.

Dorothy: _Ihhh_...Você não está começando bem...Parece um mendigo "bebum_"_ – diz ela ajudando-o a não cair – Sou baixinha mais não sou muleta!

Mu: Eu vou tentar! Vou tentar! – diz ele tentando manter equilíbrio.

Dorothy: Vamos logo! – dá um puxão no braço dele pra seguir em frente.

Assim, lá vão eles andando pelo caminho central e Totó (mala) seguindo para Oz (não sabem o quanto vão andar), de passos rápidos.

DEPOIS DE MUITO ANDAR...

Eles chegam num lugar onde a trilha passa no meio de uma mata onde inicia uma floresta, ainda com poucas árvores baixas e médias. Havia muitas macieiras e mais adiante uma casa abandonada.

Mu e Dorothy cantando: Marcha soldado, cabeça de papel, se não marchar direito vai direto pro quartel! O quartel pegou fogo, Seu Francisco deu sinal! Acode! Acode! Acode! A bandeira nacional!

Dorothy interferindo: Maçãs? – diz ela observando – que bom que aqui tem algo pra comer! – se aproxima de uma árvore na beira da estrada – Esse Mágico de Oz deve viver onde Judas perdeu a cueca! – pegou um fruto da macieira, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha: a árvore começou a se mexer e com seus "braços" (que eram na verdade galhos), pegou a maçã de volta e deu um tapa na mão dela – Hei!

Árvore: Hei digo eu! Você gostaria que pegassem as suas coisas sem pedir?

Dorothy estressada: Ou seja, tem que pagar? Até aqui em Oz?

Mu: Vamos Dorothy! Não se misture com esta gentalha! Ops...hehehe...quero dizer...Vamos Dororthy! Você não quer nenhuma destas maçãs!

Árvore: Está insinuando que minhas maçãs não são como deveriam ser?

Mu: Não! É que ela não gosta de pequenas e verdes!

Dorothy ironizando: É isso aí! Gosto de brotos grandes e maduros... – pausa – Hehehe...Já pensaram besteira, leitores?

Árvore: Oras... – tenta dar porrada neles, mas se esquivam e fogem pra estrada.

Mu falando baixinho: Tenho um jeito de pegar maçãs! Observe! – fez caretas – _Nhé!Nhé!Nhé! _– e as árvores começam a jogar maçãs pra acertá-los, como se brincassem de tiro-ao-alvo – _Self Service_(2), querida! – brincou.

A árvore, tão enraivecida ficou, que tacou uma maçã com a maior força que podia pra acertar a cara de pastel daquele espantalho desaforado, mas ele desviou e a maçã voou até bater em alguma coisa lá atrás que inicialmente fez um _TÓIM_, depois um eco, e um murmúrio.

Mu vira pra trás horrorizado: Q-que murmúrio foi e-e-esse? – Tremendo – Se-se-será q-que é...é...

Dororthy: Pare de imitar a Ruth Lemos(3) e desembucha!

Mu: Será que é...o Lorde Coelhão(4)?

Árvore: Lorde Coelhão? Ninguém me viu aqui! – fica novamente em sua forma original.

Dorothy: Credo! Que isso! Pior que o Coelhão, só se fosse o Darth Vader(5)! – anda em direção ao mato – Eu vou ver o que é.

Mu: Não, Dorothy! Talvez seja pior que unha encravada! Melhor não! - era tarde demais, ela já havia entrado no matagal.

Dorothy: Noooooooooossa! – argumentou em tão alto e bom tom que o espantalho ficou curioso e se aproximou.

Mu: Que??? – vem correndo.

Dorothy: Que legal! Um novo herói _Tokusatsu_(6)! E de tamanho original! – na verdade não era p nenhuma de herói _Tokusatsu_, era um homem. Ele estava com o braço direito levantado, imóvel feito estátua, tinha cabelos negros e curtos, porém ele era diferente, não parecia ser um humano (gente, também não é o Pinóquio! É feito de lata!).

Mu: Herói _Toku_quê? O que é...

Dorothy interrope: Esquece!

Mu: Já esqueci!

Mu e Dorothy não conseguiram ouvir o que o homem falou, já que mal mexia a boca pra falar – o que você disse? – Dorothy pede pra ele repetir.

Homem murmurando: Se eu for o _Jaspion_(7), sua mãe é o _Jiraya_(8)! – aos murmúrios.

Dorothy: QUÊÊ???? – fala num tom insuportávelmente agudo e faz uma concha com a mão no ouvido, como se quisesse ouvir.

Homem murmurando: Sua p!

Mu: Acho que ele disse "Sua muda".

Dorothy: Muda? QUÊÊ???? - repete a mesma ação.

Homem murmurando: Saco.

Mu: QUÊÊ??? - e imita Dorothy.

Homem murmurando: Pega logo a p da lata de óleo! – _Pqp!_Todo mundo é surdo!

Dorothy: QUE???

Homem muito enraivecido: LATA DE ÓLEO, C! – falou mais alto, mas mesmo assim é difícil de entender.

Mu: Consegui ouvir o "c"!

Dorothy: Ah bom! Ele disse "lata de óleo, c"!

Mu: Como lata de óleo?

Dorothy: Lata de óleo, oras! Deve ter aqui! – eles ficam olhando para os lados até que vêem uma latinha de óleo em cima de um tronco.

Mu: Achei! – pega a latinha – Hã...e agora...o que eu faço?

Homem irônico: Enfia no c! – murmurou o mais claro possível.

Dorothy: Ai! Que coisa feia!

Mu: Aonde eu ponho óleo primeiro?

Homem: Na boca.

Dorothy: QUE??? (ô raiva de gente surda!)

Homem: NA BOCA, CARAMBOLAS! – gritou com dificuldade.

Dorothy: Consegui ouvir "carambolas"!

Mu: Eu também! Mas o resto num entendi... Pode repetir novamente meu bom homem?

Homem: VOCÊ SABE O QUE É BOCA? – repetiu com dificuldade.

Mu: Ah, tá! Ele quer que ponha na boca! – ele pega a latinha e bebe um gole de óleo - Gasp!Gasp!Blerg! É ruim demais!

Dorothy envergonhada: Não, Mu! Não na sua boca! Ele quer que ponha na boca dele!

Mu: Não! Eu já esperimentei e digo que é muito ruim! Não vou recomendar!

Homem: ¬¬

Dorothy: Não, Mu... É que ele é um homem de lata...

Mu: Homem de lata?

Dorothy: É! E a lata enferruja, então é preciso pôr óleo para desenferrujar! Ele não conseguia falar porque não conseguia mexer a boca! E ele também não consegue se mexer pelo mesmo motivo!

Mu: Como você sabe de tudo isso e não falou?

Dorothy: Porque eu só saquei agora a pouco.

Mu: Agora entendi! - então foi ajudar o homem de lata e lhe possibilitou o dom de falar e mostrar o timbre ao mundo!

Homem: Ah! Finalmente posso falar! – disse aliviado e certo – Se vocês estiverem tirando uma com a minha cara...eu vou dar porrada! – disse com menos raiva agora, mas ameaçadoramente.

Mu: Um bocadinho grosseiro você, mas tu não tens dó de bater num espantalho que mal fica de pé e numa menina baixinha?

Dorothy: Mu!

Mu: Ta bom!Tirando "baixinha"!

Homem bravo: Não!

Mu e Dorothy: O.O

Homem agora mais tranqüilo: Que foi? Vocês me estressam!

Dorothy: Todo mundo tem seus dias terríveis...

Homem falando grosseiro: Chega! – amansando a voz: - Agora... Por favor... Poderiam lubrificar meus braços e cotovelos? Eu não estou agüentando mais, caramba!

Mu: É mesmo! – pega a latinha e começa a colocar no braço direito, logo depois, colocando no braço esquerdo.

Dorothy: Abaixe este braço! – tentou puxar o membro pra baixo, mas não conseguiu – Teu braço está com defeito de fabricação! – puxou de novo.

Homem: Pois saiba que eu tenho a etiqueta do **Imetro**!

Dorothy: Imetro? Õ.õ

Homem: É! Tenho garantia!

Dorothy: Tá! Abaixa este braço!

Homem: Tá bom. – relaxa o braço, abaixando-o.

Dorothy: ¬¬ Porque você não abaixou antes?

Homem: Estava tirando uma da sua cara! XD – enquanto isso, espantalho também o ajudava. Depois de finalmente desenferrujá-lo todo, poderiam ter uma prosa.

Dorothy: Chato! - pausa - Como conseguiu ficar enferrujado assim er...seu...senhor...rapaz...tio...menino...adolescente...moço...adulto...nenê?

Homem: Eu sou um Homem feito de Lata, além de ter a marca do Imetro, eu sou 100 reciclável!Não poluo o ambiente! Mas, não me denunciem pro lixão...sabe...é capaz deles me caçarem pra me transformar em latinha de refrigerante...

Mu: Fala logo seu nome!

Homem: Shura! Mas normalmente me chamam de ferro velho...

Mu apresentando: Mu, Dorothy e Totó! Prazer, ferro velho!

Shura: Você não entendeu...eu não quero que me chamem assim! ¬¬

Mu: Ok! Mas fala como você ficou aí enferrujado, já que você tem garantia do Imetro?

Shura: Sabe como é_...Tava _eu, aqui, cortando lenha e quando fui cortar esta árvore assim, uma chuva despencou e enferrujei.

Mu: Mas com quê você iria cortar a árvore?

Shura: Com a minha mão! Oras!

Mu: Hehehe...Sem zueira.

Shura: Sério.

Mu: Ah, ja sei! Você faz judô!

Shura: ¬¬

Mu: Karatê?

Shura: ¬¬

Mu: Jiu-jitsu! Isso sim!

Shura: ¬¬

Mu: Capoeira? - ultima tentativa.

Shura: ¬¬

Mu: _Num_ deu!

Shura: Minha mão corta tudo e pronto!

Mu: Ta bom!

Dorothy: Bom...agora tu estás perfeito!

Shura: Perfeito? Bata no meu peito se acha que estou perfeito! – Dorothy bate em seu peito e assim pode se ouvir a lata ecoar.

Mu: Bonito eco, hein?

Shura: Não é isso! Não percebe?

Dorothy: Eu não percebi...

Mu: Uai! Um eco, e aí?

Shura: Não, seus bestas! É vazio! Quem me fez esqueceu de me dar um coração!

Dorothy: Eu acho que o tráfico de orgãos foi quem roubou...

Mu e Shura: O que é tráfico de orgãos?

Dorothy: Hãn...deixa pra lá...esqueçam!

Mu e Shura: Já nos esquecemos!

Shura: CAHAM!Continuando com meu drama...Eu não tenho um coração! (

Dorothy: Oh!Pobre robozinho(9)!

Shura: EU NÃO SOU ROBÔ! ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE SOU UMA TRALHA MECÂNICA? - aponta para a cara da baixota - Me deixa de baixo astral... - entristece.

Mu: Eu ainda não entendi a tristeza...você não corre risco de levar um ataque cardíaco! Acho que vai viver mais...

Shura: Não é isso, imbecil! - sentou-se no meio fio da estrada dourada - Sem coração, eu não posso gostar de alguém, amar ou sentir alguma coisa! É tão chato...ficar aqui nesta floresta...sem ninguém pra conversar...com exeção daquela árvore chata que me enche o saco...e um dia vou cortá-la pela raiz!

Árvore: Devia me agradecer! Enquanto você fica por aqui, alguém conversa com você, mesmo sendo pra encher teu saco!

Shura: Cale-se! - pausa - Continuando...eu fico numa solidão e é como se minha vida passasse sem sentido! Vou acabar morrendo aqui! E vai demorar milhões de anos para que um raio desgarrado de uma estrela pulsar me acerte(10)!

Dorothy: Você nunca teve nenhum amigo?

Shura: Tinha um...aquele arqueiro era o único que tinha paciência de vir á floresta me visitar, éramos muito amigos...um dia, brigamos feio...e ele ficou de mau e foi embora. Mas desde então nunca mais pude vê-lo porque ele não voltou e fiquei enferrujado aqui!

Dorothy: Quanto tempo você ficou aqui enferrujado?

Shura: Aproximadamente 1 ano.

Mu e Dorothy: O.O

Shura: Por aí...

Dorothy: Mas é tempo demais pra ficar parado!

Shura: Porque você acha quem meu braço tava assim? Tava atrofiando! O problema é que nesta joça não tem nem uma mulher também! Só tem aquelas anãs idiotas de Munckhin!

Dorothy: .

Mu: Ta faltando alguma coisa na sua cabeça.

Shura: Na minha cabeça?

Mu: Falta algum apetrecho...já sei! - então tirou de trás de uma moita um funil - Tchans! Aqui está!

Shura: ¬¬ O-que-é-isto?

Mu: Depois eu é quem sou burro! Não está vendo?

Shura: Estou perguntando pra quê esta porcaria!

Mu: Pra você usar na sua cabecinha! - então põe o funil na cabeça de Shura como se fosse uma coroinha - Olha só...

Shura: E eu tenho cara de filtro de café? Eu não vou usar isso! - iria tirar o funil, mas o espantalho o impediu.

Mu: Não! É ultima moda de Oz!

Dorothy: O.O Atualizado, hein?

Mu: Hunf! Sou burro, mas tô na moda!

Shura: Hum...a 1 ano atrás isso era brega e... - sacando - ¬¬ Deixa pra lá...

Totó: Grrrrrrrr... – rosnou para o "da lata".

Shura: ô.ô

Mu mudando de assunto: Hei! Já não devíamos continuar em direção a Cidade Esmeralda?

Dorothy: Nossa! _Pode crer_!

Shura: Mfff...HUAHUAHAHAUHAUHAUHA!!! Grande piada, Mu!!! XD

Mu: Que?

Shura: Aquilo fica lá onde Judas perdeu a sogra! Vão chegar lá no dia de São Nunca!

Dorothy: A gente vai chegar lá sim!

Shura: Eu _du-vi-de-o-dó_! Eu mesmo nunca fui pra lá! É muito longe e difícil de achar o caminho...mais á frente, tem uma floresta, não é seguro, e fácil de se perder...

Mu: Hunf! Pois saiba que somos muito bons e iremos encontrar o Mágico de Oz!

Shura: Mágico de Oz? Ele existe? Pensava que fosse uma lenda!

Dorothy: Sabe, eu quero voltar para casa, e ele quer um cérebro...quem sabe se você vier junto... - longa pausa - o tal Mágico te dá um coraçãozinho, robozinho?

Shura balançando a cabeça negativamente: Ah...acho que não! Não me daria nem amostra grátis!Talvez ele nem queira nos atender! Ele nem deve existir! Impossível! Vocês podem ir, eu vou ficar!Não vou tão longe pra nada! - falou descrente.

Dorothy: E por quê não te daria um coração? Claro que daria! - por mais que falasse Shura continuava balançando a cabeça negativamente - Nada é impossível! Sua cabeça é mais dura que a de um bode!Não custa tentar chegar lá e achá-lo! Vem conosco! Custa tentar? Nós dois andamos tanto e iremos achar este Mágico!

Mu: Põe **tanto** nisto!

Risadas. De cima da casa abandonada, aparece Bruxaori numa fumaça com seu báculo (detalhe: em vez de vassoura, é báculo).

Bruxaori: Caramba! Mais dois abacaxis pra eu descascar?

Mu: Abacaxi, não! Eu, espantalho; ele, ferro velho; e ela, pintora de rodapé!

Shura: Ferro velho é a vó!!! E você, saia de cima da **minha** casa!

Dorothy: É a sua casa?

Bruxaori: Olha aqui! Vocês deviam voltar pra casa em vez de perder tempo!

Shura interferindo: Voltaria se não tivesse uma louca no meu telhado!

Bruxaori: Cala boca e deixa eu falar! Não existe Mágico nenhum! Por isso, Dorothy, dê-me os _All Stars!_Você nunca voltará para casa! Não irão te ajudar á voltar! Não têm serventia pra você! Aqueles gêmeos te enganaram! Por sermos inimigos, só queriam me deixar ocupada! Só eu sei usá-los! **Passa pra cá!**

Mu e Shura: Os All Stars vermelhos??? - olhando para os pés da menina.

Dorothy: ¬¬

Dorothy então começa a refletir e lembra-se das palavras de Kanon enquanto mexia em seu cabelo: "...eles tem um poder e você não pode deixar que ela pegue-os de volta!" e também das palavras de Saga: "É mesmo! Se não você já era, vai ficar dando sopa fácil!", afinal...você acreditaria mais no Saga e no Kanon ou na Saori?

Shura: Já ouvi falar deles...mas não faço idéia pra que eles servem!

Dorothy debochando: 50 euros e eu te dou! XD - grande idéia a do Kanon quando falou isto!!!

Bruxaori: Que? Mas o que é isso? Eu não tenho tudo isso!

Dorothy debochando: Que pena...

Bruxaori: Hunf! Isso não vai ficar barato! Vocês estão avisados! – ela então prepara uma mágica – Hei Espantalho!Quer jogar bola??? – ela faz uma mágica e joga uma bola pequena de fogo que quase queimou Mu se não tivesse se esquivado – Dá próxima vez será pior - então desaparece magicamente.

Mu assustado: Apaga isso! Apaga isso! - Shura tira o funil da cabeça e usa para abafar o fogo.

Shura: Pronto! Já apagou! – Shura recoloca seu "chapéu" e Espantalho se levanta mais aliviado.

Dorthy: Isso que é jogar "queimada".

Shura: Bom..."abafa" o caso...

Dorothy: Quase estava me esquecendo desta perseguição! Melhor ficarem...

Mu: Oras essa! Que folgada! Eu também não vou deixar este jogo de "queimada" barato! Agora mesmo vou encontrar o Mágico!

Shura: É isso aí! A gente vai chegar até lá! E hoje! – diz ele como promessa – Afinal...aqui tem um guia bonitão e muito bom! – fazendo pose.

Mu: EU SOU O GUIA! É claro!

Shura: Você o escambal! Aposto que se perderia na primeira esquina!

Mu debochando: E você conhece Oz inteira!

Shura: É que pelo menos eu tenho um cérebro!

Mu: ...Isso ofendeu! Seu...seu...INSENTIMENTAL! Não é á toa que seu amigo deve ter brigado com você, seu robô!

Shura: Não sou robô coisíssima nenhuma! Olha aqui...

Dorothy interferindo a discução: Ai !Calem-se! Calem-se! Vocês me deixam looooooooooooouuuuuuca!!!

Mu e Shura: Ninguém tem paciência comigo ó.ò

Dorothy: Não! Também não ta ajudando! Como chagaremos em Esmeralda com essa baixaria?

Shura: Mais baixa que você é impossível.

Dorothy: COMO É??? Ò.Ó

Mu e Shura de cabeça baixa: Desculpa.

Dorothy: Tudo bem! - pausa - Vamos para Oz!

Shura gritando: AO INFINITO... E ALÉM!!!

Mu e Dorothy: ¬¬

Shura: Que foi? o.o

E lá vão eles, guardados por Totó; andando de passos rápidos (afinal, querem chegar a tempo pra ver a novela das 9h!).

DEPOIS DE MUITO ANDAR...

A Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos adentrava numa floresta escura de aparência nociva, eles começaram a andar mais devagar (se fizessem barulho poderiam chamar atenção de algum animal perigoso).

Shura: Não disse que tinha uma floresta?

Dorothy: Será que vamos encontrar algum animal perigoso? – diz ela com um pouco de medo.

Shura: Talvez...

Mu: Animais que comem...palha??? – diz ele assustado.

Shura: Talvez tenham alguns aí, uns bichinhos sem significância que nem você, mas, sobretudo leões, tigres e ursos.

Dorothy: Leões!

Mu: Tigres!

Shura: E Ursos!

Todos: Leões, Tigre e Ursos!

Dorothy: Meu Zeus!

Todos: Leões, Tigre e Ursos! – começaram a andar mais acelerado.

Dorothy: Meu Zeus!

Todos: Leões, Tigre e Ursos!

Dorothy: Meu Zeus!

Todos: Leões,... – e aparece um leão – AAAAAAAHHHHH!!! – eles dão um passo pra trás.O bichano se aproximou e eles novamente recuaram, até que o felino deu um pulo na frente deles. Dorothy rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, Shura desequilibra e cai pra trás e Mu tenta correr, mas como ele é desajeitado, cai no chão.

Leão rugindo: Quem é o primeiro?! – ameaçava com as patas fechadas (ou se preferir, "punhos fechados") á Mu e Shura – Luto com os dois juntos!!! – ele andava sobre duas patas, como humanos! (não estranhem, eles estão em Oz!).

Mu e Shura: ... – mal conseguiam se levantar, pois aquele leão dava medo, ele era muito bravo O.O

Leão: Com uma pata atrás das costas! Ó! – coloca uma das "mãos" nas costas – Com uma pata levantada! Ó! – ele levanta o "pé" – Brinco com vocês de olho fechado!!!

Mu: Dorothy, empresta o cadarço do All Star? Quem sabe a gente consegue fazer ele ficar distraído feito um gatinho e...

Leão: Eu tenho cérebro! Não sou tão burro assim!

Mu: Magoou! (

Leão: Bote as mãos pra cima seu monte de palha enrolada!

Mu: Isto está ficando pessoal!

Shura: _Xô,_ bichano! Vai embora! – tentando expulsá-lo – Vai depilar a juba!

Leão: Tá com medo hein? Ta sim! Quanto tempo você consegue se mexer dentro dessa lata hein?Vamos, levante-se seu monte de ferro velho!

Shura: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu? Com medo? _Soy muy furte, hombre! No tenga duda de mi virilidad!_ (Tradução: Sou muito forte, homem! Não tenha dúvida de minha virilidade!)

Leão: E também não tenho medo de sua virilidade! - dá-lhe um soco no peito, porém vocês sabem...lata não é lá essas coisas resistentes e acabou amassando.

Shura enraivacido: Amassou a lataria! Vai ter que me pagar!

Leão: Eu não! O seguro que cubra isso!

Shura: Seu folgado! Você que amassou e quer que o seguro pague? Você é que vai ter que pagar!

Leão: Me surpreendo!

Shura: Com o que?

Leão: Você deve ser velho, só os carros de antigamente eram feitos com lataria de verdade. Hoje em dia a "lataria" é de plástico.

Shura: CARAMBA! EU TENHO CARA DE CARRO? PQP! JÁ DISSE QUE SOU UM HOMEM DE LATA!

Leão: AGORA EU IREI AMASSAR A SUA CARA DESSA VEZ!

Dorothy: Depois eu é que sou louca por falar com os bichinhos!

Totó: Au, au, au, au, au! (Tradução: Mas isto não é um bichinho! É uma bichona!) - e então, o valente Totó rosnou - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! - e mostrando os dentes, era o "homem" mais valente na face da Terra!

Leão: Eu ouvi isso! Me desafiando, né? Eu vou te pegar de qualquer jeito! – diz ele correndo atrás do Totó que foge atrás da árvore.

Dorothy: Corre Totó! Vai...Ops! Mas não pro meu lado! – Totó corre atrás de Dorothy e logo quando o leão vai atacar, ela dá um tapa fraquinho na cara do Leão - Sai!

Leão chorando: Snif...Chuif...Porque fez isso?

Mu e Shura: O.O

Dorothy: Eu só dei um tapinha e...

Leão: Mas tinha que fazer isso? Meu nariz ta sangrando! Buaaaaa...

Dorothy: Grande covarde! Ameaça todo mundo e depois chora com um tapinha!Vai se fu!

Leão: Você ta certa! Eu sou um grande covarde! Olhe só para os meus olhos! Eu não durmo há semanas!

Shura: Porque não tenta contar carneirinhos?

Leão lacrimejando: Eu não consigo! Eu tenho muito medo deles!

Todos: ¬¬

Leão: Eu sofro com isso a vida inteira! Qualquer um fala mal de mim!

Mu: Falta-lhe tanta coragem? Quem é você?

Leão: Aiolia.

Mu: Olha aonde?

Aiolia: Não é "Ai, olha!" é "Aiolia"!!

Mu: Ahhh...

Dorothy: Acho que já ouvi este nome em algum lugar...

Shura: Bom, pelo menos você é um bom ator!

Aiolia: Que diferença faz? Eu sou covarde!

Mu: Como tudo lhe bota medo?

Aiolia amedrontado: Não sei! Dá pra se afastar um pouco?

Shura: Você devia-se orgulhar Dorothy! Mesmo com seu tamanho consegue amedontrar um leão! XD

Mu murmurando com o canto da boca: Shura, não seja insentimental! - dá uma cotovelada.

Shura murmudando também: Pare de me chatear! - devolve a cotovelada.

Dorothy: Tadinho! ó.ò Não precisa chorar, nenê...não lhe faremos nenhum mau.

Aiolia aliviado: Jura?

Mu debochando: Jura? - Shura dá uma cotovelada no "da palha"

Dorothy balançando a cabeça afirmativamente: Hum-hum!

Aiolia: Peraí! Eu não vi eles jurarem!

Dorothy: Jurem os dois!

Shura: A gente precisa também dar documento de declaração no cartório pra dizer que a gente jura? - então o "da palha" devolve em cotovelada para o "da lata".

Mu: Eu juro! - cotovela Shura de novo.

Shura: Eu também juro! - retruca á Mu.

Aiolia alegre: Que gentileza! Vocês são os primeiro que pararam pra fazer acordo de paz!

Shura: Vocês... vírgula! Você ainda vai me pagar!

Mu: Discutimos isto depois... - cotovela Shura.

Aiolia: E vocês?

Mu apresentando: Mu, Dorothy, ferro velho e Totó. Prazer.

Shura: Por acaso meu nome é sinônimo de ferro velho? Eu sou Shura!

Aiolia: Prazer é todinho meu!

Dorothy: Bom...nós iremos visitar o Mágico de Oz!

Aiolia: Mágico? Que mágico? Existe mágico em Oz?

Shura: ¬¬ Existe, tá mais desinformado que eu? - antes que Mu cotovelasse Shura de novo, o "da lata" é quem deu uma cotovelada, e desta vez bem forte, fazendo o "da palha" cair no chão - JÁ CHEGA DE COTOVELADAS!!!

Aiolia: E eu com isso?

Mu: Coragem, mamífero! - se levantando - Estamos indo para que o bondoso mágico nos ajude! Dar um coração pra ele - aponta para Shura.

Shura: E fazer ela voltar pra casa! - aponta para Dorothy.

Dorothy: E um cérebro pra ele! - aponta para Mu.

Mu: E um coração pra ele!

Shura: E fazer ela voltar pra casa!

Dorothy: E um cérebro pra ele!

Mu: E...

Aioria interferindo e gritando: CALEM-SE!!! CALEM-SE!!!VOCÊS ESTÃO ME DEIXANDO LOOOOOOOUUUUCCOOOOOOOO!!!!

Shura, Mu e Dorothy: Ninguém tem paciência comigo!

Aiolia bravíssimo: NÃO! Ò.Ó – falou tão alto que assustou todos.

Totó: _Caim_... – se esconde atrás do espantalho.

Aiolia irônico: Vocês acreditam mesmo? Que o tal do mágico vai ajudar vocês? Mas claro! Era o que me faltava! Uns bobões de novo em busca do Vale Encantado! É mais fácil achar uma agulha num palheiro!

Dorothy: Não! Você não entende! Esqueceu que está numa terra mágica chamada Oz? Dizem que quem fez Oz foi esse malucão que vive em Esmeralda! E ele é bondoso! Se ele nos ajudar, poderá ajudá-lo também!

Aiolia: Me ajudar?

Totó: Au! (Tradução: Sim!)

Aiolia pensando: Hum...

Totó: AU!AU!AU!AU!AUUUuuuuuuu!GRAU! (Tradução: Fé, leão! Você finalmente terá coragem!)

(Na opnião da autora, isso é tosco ¬¬)

Shura: Dorothy, você devia tê-lo chamado de Idéiafix(11)!

Aiolia: Não sei se tenho coragem pra ir até lá e...

Mu mandando: VOCÊ VAI VIR CONOSCO E PRONTO!

Aiolia: O.O Ta bom.

Shura: _Olé! Adelante!_ (Tradução: Olé! Adiante!)

Mu: Pelo menos quando eu ganhar um cérebro poderei coçar a cabeça enquanto penso!

Todos: ¬¬

Então, de passos apressados, lá vão eles novamente andando na estrada com confiança que **um dia** chegarão á Cidade Esmeralda (ou no máximo até a padaria, comprar uns pãezinhos franceses... XD ...a esta altura já tinham perdido a novela das 9h mesmo).

Enquanto isto...no lustre do castelo...ops! Digo...no castelo da Bruxaori, ela observava-os em sua bola de cristal grande (e escrota que tava com a imagem muito ruim, deve ser a antena que ta com problema)

Bruxaori: Ah é assim? Vocês não perdem por esperar! Vou dar um jeitinho nisto... – ela então faz uma mágica invocando alguém (o encosto?)...este alguém logo aparece... – Afrodite! Amigo velho! – ela dizia para um Bruxo de cabelos e olhos azul piscina. Este tinha uma rosa na boca, mais conhecido como o mais formoso e belo bruxo de Oz.

Afrodite: Velho é a sua vó! Eu ainda sou jovem e saudável e LIN-DO! Inveje, mocréia! E eu não sou seu amigo! Fale logo o que quer Saori! Eu estou sem tempo! Não está vendo que iria me arrumar pra uma importante reunião? – diz irritado. Então ele pensava: "Bruxa carcomida!"

Bruxaori: E você precisa se arrumar tanto pra ir numa reunião? Não seja ingrato e me pague o último favor que eu fiz pra você!

Afrodite: Aquilo nem funcionou!

Bruxaori: Mas eu fiz! E você prometeu que ia me conceder outro pedido em troca quando precisasse!

Afrodite: Eu não prometi!

Bruxaori: É verdade...você não prometeu...você JUROU!

Afrodite: Jurei nada!

Bruxaori: JUROU SIM!

Afrodite: Jurei?

Bruxaori: Sim senhor...você está com amnésia?

Afrodite: Não! Mas...se eu jurei... – falou num tom pouco animador (não era do tipo de não cumprir, entretanto, se jurou teria que ser assim então) - Fale logo!O que quer?

Enquanto isso, os quatro andarilhos sairam da floresta, só seguindo a estrada, e assim, vêem um grande campo com lindas rosas vermelhas e a estrada continuava logo após. No horizonte, podia-se ver a Cidade Esmeralda, era grande e a cor de esmeralda brilhante, muito bonita com a luz do sol.

Mu cantando: AAAAAAAAALELUIA! AAAAAAAALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUUUUIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Na cidade esmeralda...

Morador de apartamento: Quem foi o FDP que quebrou minha janela???? (PS: Mu cantou um nota perfeita XD)

Voltando ao campo de flores...

Dorothy: Com essa voz bem afinada e alta, bem que você poderia cantar numa banda de metal e gritar estéricamente!

Shura: Não exagera! - dá um croque na cabeça de palha.

Mu: Nem doeu,_ lalala!_

Aiolia: Chega de enrolação, sim?

Mu: Vamos!Em frente! Marche! - sai correndo feito um louco desvairado na frente de todo mundo.

Shura: Vai tropeçar, cabeção! - segue o "líder".

Dorothy: Vamos lá! - Aiolia e Dorothy logo atrás.

Enquanto o burro e o insentimental corriam na frente, o covarde e a sem-teto iam lerdamente correndo em camera lenta.

Shura: Venham logo, seus molengas! Não aguentam mais andar 100 metros até a cidade? - parou no meio do campo.

Dorothy cansada: Dá pra esperar? A gente...tá...chegando!

Aiolia: Estamos cansados...zonzos e...com sono... - cai no chão e começa a roncar. Logo, Totó também já tava no 18º sono.

Mu: Oras! Vocês mal correram! Como podem estar cansados?

Shura murmurando: Hunf! Sabia que esta estrangeira era suspeita! Deve ter trazido cocaína! - voltando á eles.

Dorothy: Boa idéia, Aiolia! Acho que também vou dormir! - se acomodando na grama.

Mu: Epa! Como é? Falta pouco, agora vão desistir?

Shura: Não vai dormir coisa nenhuma! Fiquem de pé!

Dorothy: Ah não...acho que preciso... – mal terminou a frase em também adormeceu.

Mu: Meu Zeus! Até Totó durmiu? - voltou.

Shura: Não! Não! De pé! De pé! - puxando Aiolia pelo pé.

Aiolia: Não, mamãe! Só mais 5 minutinhos!

Shura: Mamãe o escambal!

Mu: Porque eles desmaiaram e a gente não? O que deu neles? Vamos logo, menina! - puxando o braço da coisinha.

Aiolia: Não enche - dá um chute na canela do Shura.

Shura: Ai, ai! Não dá! Aiolia é uma bichona! Vamos tentar levar a Dorothy!

Mu: Eu tô tentando, mas ela não levanta e não consigo tirá-la do chão!

Shura: Você também só tem músculo de palha! Deixe-me tentar! – ele tenta levantá-la, mas não dá – O que é isto? Ela ta colada no chão por acaso?

Mu: É bruxaria! Deve ter botado veneno nas plantas!

Shura: E agora? O que vamos fazer? – se encontrou em pânico - Será que irão MORRER? - põe uma das mão na testa teatralmente.

Mu nervoso: Não é assim! Nada de exaltações! Não vamos...entrar em pânico! – mal conseguia se controlar – Sem pânico!!! Sem pânico!!! – ficou irritado e não conseguiu mais aguentar e acabou gritando feito louco - SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

Enquanto isso...

Kanon: Ih Saga! Falhou!

Saga: Falhou o que? Não diga que a máquina de lavar roupas está com vazamento de água de novo!

Kanon: Não! Seu palerma! Olhe isto! – numa bola de cristal, mostrou como estava a situação do Mu e do Shura em desespero - Está vendo? Não acredito que eles estão desistido!

Saga: Ah, não acredito! É o feitiço das Rosas Venenosas! Não é possível! A Saori não sabe fazer este feiti... - interrompeu a si mesmo quando sacou tudo - A não ser...

Kanon: Ah...¬¬...Bruxo do Sudoeste! (não reclamem! Porque não pode ter a bruxa...ops...bruxo do Sudoeste?) Oras bolas! Ele quer que percamos a aposta? - pausa - Er...digo...Ele quer matá-los? De que lado ele está? (Opa!Que aposta será esta? XD)

Saga: Para que não percamos a aposta...digo...para que eles consigam chegar ao mago teremos que buscar ajuda externa! - magicamente fez um ritual de invocação. Porém nada aconteceu.

Kanon: Você fez a mágica certa?

Saga: Claro que sim! Tenho certeza absoluta! Não sou que nem você que em vez de transformar abóboras em carruagens, dá vida a elas! - minutos depois, finalmente chegou a "ajuda externa": o Bruxo do Noroeste, conhecido por ninguém saber seu humor, afinal, suas sombrancelhas eram birfucadas. Porém, o que este ser estava fazendo de roupão?

Camus: Será possível que a Lei de Murfy só funciona comigo? "Quando você está no banho o telefone toca"! Será que vocês não podem ficar fazendo essa macumba depois? Espero que seja uma emergência! - disse muito bravo (também, sair do banho com um roupão, chinelo e com cabelão pingando...)

Kanon: Eu não sabia que você tomava banho! É que os francêses tem fama de não tomar banho e...

Camus: CALE-SE!

Saga: Você fica engraçado com cabelo molhado! Huhauahuahauh...

Camus: VOCÊS QUEREM MINHA AJUDA OU NÃO?

Kanon: Ah é! Nós precisamos, juramos que é uma urgência! Olha só! – ele então mostra na bola de cristal o que acontecia.

Camus: E eu com isso?

Saga: Não tá vendo o problema?

Camus: Tô!

Saga: Então...são rosas venenosas...

Kanon: Em suma...Não dá pra liberar um pó, não?

Camus: TÁ PENSANDO QUE EU SOU O QUÊ? VICIADO EM COCAÍNA?

Saga: NÃO CARAMBA! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER CHOVER OU COISA ASSIM?

Camus: Chover não resolve! E aliás, não mexo com água...( mais ou menos)

Kanon murmurando: Claro! Porque franceses não gostam de água...

Camus: O QUE DISSE?

Kanon: Nada! Nada! '

Camus: Tem coisa melhor para estas rosas venenosas...

Enquanto isto...no "mar de rosas"...

Mu: O que é isto? – olha pra cima.

Shura??? – o clima esfriou rapidamente.

Mu: Está nevando! – empolga – Não...não esta...Nunca vi nevar em Oz! - pausa - Espere! Está sim! – ele se aproxima de Shura – talvez isto possa ajudar! Mas...ajudar como?

Dorothy: Zzzzz... – enquanto deitada ela sente que caiu uma pedrinha de granizo na cabeça dela, que imediatamente se levantou – Ow! – ela ficou brava – É pra nevar ou é pra chover granizo?

Aiolia: Bbrrrrrrr!!! Ta frio! Ta frio! – diz ele se levantando – Nossa, estamos tendo um tempo estranho ultimamente...

Totó: Au?

Dorothy: _Putz_! Alguém sabe o que aconteceu?

Mu: Ainda bem que não morreram!

Aiolia: Hei! Que história é essa de "morte"?

Mu: O Shura que disse! - apontando pro ser citado.

Aiolia: Já perceberam que já foram lidos 8 falas e nenhuma delas é do Shura intrometido?

Dorothy: O que aconteceu com o Shura? - todos olham pra ele que estava imóvel.

Aiolia: Desde que eu o encontrei sempre duvidei da estranhice dele...

Mu: Shura? Você também dormiu?

Aiolia: Como ele poderia ter dormido de pé?

Mu: Sei lá! Tem gente que consegue!

Dorothy: Ah! Saquei...ele enferrujou com a neve... - se levanta - Outra vez - pega a lata de óleo que tinha guardado e recomeçou a lubrificar suas juntas.

Aioria: Este Shura dá trabalho hein?

Dorothy: Só quando enferruja!

Shura: Da onde veio esta neve hein? – novamente se mexendo aos poucos.

Mu: Sei lá! Seja quem for alguém lá em cima gosta da gente!

Shura bravo: Meio termo! Meio termo! - limpando a neve de cima de sua lataria.

Aiolia: Meio termo o que?

Shura: Mesmo eu tendo enferrujado, pelo menos vocês ressucitaram!

Dorothy: A gente morreu?

Shura: Achei que sim...

Dorothy: Ah, Shura! Se preocupou com a gente! Como você é bonzinho! - abraçando.

Aiolia: Opa! Que negócio é esse? Ta me estranhando?

Shura sem jeito e bravo: Não...vocês estão interpretando errado...Não é nada disto! É que vocês ficaram com esta frescura de "ta na hora de dormir...não esquece de me acordar...ligue para 134...peça pra me acordar!" e aí eu num gostei!

Aiolia brincando: Ai! Shura! Como você é bonzinho! Que fofo, se importou com a gente! Será que se eu comesse uma maçã envenenada você me beijava só pra me salvar?

Shura: Não quero pegar vermes! Sobretudo tenho amor á minha boca!

Aiolia: QUÊ???

Mu: Não temos tempo a perder! Estamos perto demais pra ficar aqui! Vamos!

Aiolia: Ah! Deixa eu deitar no chão e fazer anjinhos de neve? Deixa vai !O que custa? Não seja malvado! Siiiiiiim?

Mu: NÃO!!! Nós vamos embora AGORA!!!

Aiolia amedontrado: T-ta b-bom...

Mu: _Simbora!_ - então, saem do campo florido e voltam á seguir a Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos.

Enquanto isto...

Bruxaori: Eu não acredito! Nem com a ajuda de terceiros eu evitei? Como pode ser?

Assim, eles continuam na Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos.P ouco falta ainda pra chegar na Cidade Esmeralda. Que surpresas os esperam? Não percam o próximo capítulo!

----------/o\----------

**Notas:**

(1) _Google Earth_ - um programa do site de pesquisas que mostra imagens via satélite de todos os lugares do mundo e é possível ver países, cidades, e até mesmo ruas e casas.

(2) _Self Service_ - restaurante onde você mesmo se serve e paga pelo peso da comida.

(3) Ruth Lemos - a nutricionista que ficou famosa por causa de um entrevista da Globo, em que se confundiu e acabou gaguejando várias vezes, famosa principalmente pelo seu "Sanduiche-iche"

(4) Lorde Coelhão - um vilão do filme "A Princesa e o Robô", da Turma da Mônica. É um coelho anão, azulado e malvado que usava uma máscara negra. Ele não daria medo em ninguém se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter capangas. Seu objetivo era se casar com a princesa Mimi do planeta Cenourando e aproveitar a herança, porém para conseguir o que queria faria de tudo para tirar o Robôzinho (pretendente) de seu caminho.

(5) _Darth Vader_ - personagem do filme Star Wars. É considerado o maior vilão da história do cinema.

(6) _Tokusatsu _- atualmente é sinônimo de filme ou série do tipo "live-action" de super heróis japoneses, com bastante ênfase e efeitos especiais. Exemplos: Jaspion, Changeman, National Kid, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Spectreman, Jiraya, Black Kamen Rider, Cybercops, Winspector, Godzilla, etc.

(7) _Jaspion_ - nome do personagem principal que dá nome á série tokusatsu.

(8) _Jiraya_ - nome do personagem principal que dá nome á série tokusatsu.

(9) Robozinho - Como já citado, é um dos personagens do filme "A Princesa e o Robô". Pretendente de Mimi, porém ele era um robô e não tinha um coração, e pelo o que diz a lei (de araque) só poderia se casar se tivesse um coração, e em 3 dias teria que arranjar um, senão eles não poderiam juntar os trapos. Lorde Coelhão, para tirá-lo do caminho, despachou-o para o planeta Terra com esperança de livra-se dele, porém o robôzinho encontrou a Turma da Mônica que o ajudou na sua busca.

(10) "um raio desgarrado de uma estrela pulsar me acerte" - Ainda no assunto do filme "A princesa e o robô", a história se aplica numa lenda em que dizia que quando um raio desgarrado de uma estrela pulsar atinge uma alguém, esta pessoa nunca mais será a mesma.O tal robôzinho foi atingido e se transformou numa máquina com sentimentos.

estrela pulsar brilha como se fosse um coração pulsando, explodindo.

(11) _Idéiafix _- cachorrinho de estimação de_ Obelix_, o melhor amigo de _Asterix_. Nas aventuras de Asterix e Obelix, Idéiafix sempre os acompanha; é um bichinho esperto e ás vezes é útil para ajudá-los nas grandes jornadas por todo Império Romano e fora dele, sempre com alguma missão.

----------/o\----------

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até a próxima: D


	3. Cidade Esmeralda

A quanto tempo, meus queridinhos leitores!!

Demorou, mas saiu o capítulo 3 desta fanfic!

Paródia do Mágico de Oz, misturado com Cavaleiros de Zodíaco, e aqui temos uma fic de humor, aventura, e não podemos nos esquecer ainda da fantasia!

Que vocês conferem logo abaixo!

**Eu lhes apresento o Capítulo 3!**

(se você não leu os capítulos anteriores, trate de ler! .)

_Todos os direitos reservados a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation!_

_Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 12 anos por conter palavrões claramente expressados._

Legenda:

(volto a repetir para quem ainda não sabe)

As falas são bem simples de compreender.

Algumas palavras tem um número entre parânteses na frente, para, caso você tenha dúvida do que se refere, é só rodar a página até o final e encontrar algumas notas explicativas.

Exemplo:

Siclano: Fulano, me ajuda a cortar este salame?

Fulano: Hei! Ta pensando o que? Que eu sou o Shura de Capricórnio(1)?

Nota:

(1) Shura de Capricórnio - personagem do anime Saint Seiya, um cavaleiro de ouro que pode cortar tudo apenas com um movimento de braço, pois possui a espada Excalibur e bláblábláblá...

* * *

No último capítulo: Dorothy e Totó seguiam a Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos, porém pararam diversas vezes pelo caminho para conhecerem mais três pessoas que também precisam da ajuda do Mágico de Oz: Mu, um espantalho que precisa de um cérebro; Shura, um homem de lata que quer um coração; e Aiolia, um leão que deseja ser muito corajoso! Enfim, eles se uniram e juraram ir até Oz. Bruxaori tentou acabar com a raça deles com ajuda de Afrodite e suas rosas venenosas, mas Saga e Kanon chamaram Camus e deram cabo do problema. Finalmente eles chegaram na Cidade Esmeralda.

**O Mágico de Oz**

**Capítulo 3: **Cidade Esmeralda

Por: Eletric Libra's

Seguiram a Estrada de Tijolos Amarelos até o fim, o que resultava na Cidade Esmeralda! A única coisa que os impedia era o grande portão de entrada que estava bem fechado. Observaram em volta e só viram uma corda pendurada.

Dorothy: Parece ter alguma serventia... - apontando para a corda.

Mu: Isto significa que nós teremos que escalar o muro? Por isso que tem uma corda? É muito alto!

Aiolia: Isso é terrível!! Tenho pavor a altura!! - entrou em pânico, roendo as unhas feito um rato.

Shura e Dorothy: ¬¬

Mu: Hehehe...Foi só uma sugestão! XD - puxou a corda pra baixo com toda sua força, ouve-se o badalar de grandes sinos - Isto é uma campainha??

Uma portinha se abriu e apareceu um estranho berrando:

"Quem tocou a porra do sino?!" – gritou o porteiro.

Todos: Nós! XD

"Não sabem ler, idiotas?? ò.ó Olhem o aviso!!" - diz estressado.

Todos: Que aviso? Õ.õ

"Aqui na porta! Pendurado no meu pescoço é que não está!" – eles procuram, mas não acham nada, então o porteiro percebe o erro – "Ah! Um minuto!" – sumiu, mas logo voltou com uma placa, pendura num preguinho e depois fecha a portinha.

Todos lendo: Fora de funcionamento, por favor bata. – então obedeceram a placa. Logo, apareceu o mesmo cara de novo.

"Agora sim! XD Bom dia! Eu sou o porteiro Dohko!"

Aiolia: Anh...você é o Dohko?

Dohko irônico: Não! Sou a vó dele!

Mu: Bom dia, vó do tal do Dohko que eu não conheço! XD

Dohko: E ainda recebo pouco para aguentar isto! ¬¬ O que vocês querem?

Dorothy: Queremos ver o GRANDIOSO Mágico de OZ! **AGORA!**

Dohko: Ver o Mágico? – fica nervoso – Ninguém pode ver o Mágico! Nem mesmo eu posso! Nunca vi a cara do malandro!

Dorothy: E como sabe que ele existe?

Dohko: Oras... – pausa – Eu nasci sabendo! Agora...FORA!

Mu: Mas já estamos do lado de fora!

Shura: O quê? Viemos da PQP pra não entrar?

Aiolia: É! E viemos com esta Munckhin!

Dorothy brava: _Cumé??_

Mu: Hehe! Ele quis dizer que estamos com esta...

Shura completando: ...baixinha.

Mu: Na verdade, ele quis dizer que estamos com a Dorothy...

Shura completando: ...e se vocês não abrirem esta droga a gente faz ela de refém! - prende a menina com uma chave-de-braço não muito forte e finge ameaçar com sua "mão afiada".

Dorothy: O que?? Traíra!!

Shura cochichando: Não se preocupe, é clichê, mas sempre funciona XD

Mu: Shura...menos! ¬¬

Aiolia: Resumindo...ela é a Dorothy e tá com os All Stars vermelhos e queremos ver o Mágico!

Dohko impressionado: A Bruxa Dorothy?

Dorothy: Bruxa é a sua vó!

Dohko: Oras! Por que não me falaram isto antes? Esse fato faz uma grande diferença! – diz ele com um enorme sorriso - Permitirei a entrada de vocês - abriu o grande portão.

Entrando na Cidade Esmeralda, viram sua grande beleza, sua cor esverdeada brilhava como...Esmeralda! Percebia-se que também era um grande centro comercial e urbano, afinal, muitas pessoas iam e vinham.

Dorothy: Tem uma coisinha...

Dohko: O que?

Dorothy: Ali em cima, na placa tá escrito "Santuário"...

Dohko: Oh! - olhou - Hehe...é que...sabe, temos uns funcionários desajeitados por aqui... - e então berra: - SHIRYUUUUUUU! SEU BURRO! VAI TOMAR NO CU! AQUI! **JÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!**

Shiryu gritando: Você quer que eu vá aí ou quer que eu vá tomar no cu?

Dohko: VENHA AQUI!! - impacientemente esperou o tal do Shiryu chegar. O jovem possuía cabelos negros, lisos e longos, usava óculos escuros que o deixava com carinha de...mano O.o

Shiryu: Sim, mestre?

Dohko: Primeiro, não me chame de mestre, e sim de Dohko, o Grande! Segundo, você é cego? Leia o que esta escrito naquela placa!

Shiryu: Mas mestre... Eu SOU cego, não posso ler este _bagulho_!

Dohko irônico: Ahhn...Ele é ceguinho! Tadinho! Hei, você! - aponta para Aiolia.

Aiolia: Hãn? Eu?

Dohko: É você! Vem aqui do meu lado! - Aiolia obedece - leia em voz alta pro Shiryu ouvir!

Aiolia lendo: Santuário.

Dohko: De novo!

Aiolia: Santuário.

Dohko: Agora fala separando as sílabas!

Shiryu: Chega! Chega! Eu já entendi! Eu já entendi! Eu vou trocar! Não precisa ficar me humilhando! - foi-se e logo voltou com uma escada e outra placa. Em questão de poucos minutos ele montou a escada e fez a troca.

Dorothy: Er...Outro problema!

Dohko: Hunf! Gente chata! Quer procurar defeito em tudo!

Dorothy: Não é isso! É que na placa tá escrito "Rica Pancita".

Aiolia segurando o riso: Mmmff...

Shiryu: _Ah meu! Puta mundo injusto! Só me fodo nessa merda!_

Dohko: Shiryu...chispa da minha frente antes que eu te dê um _Round House Kick_(1) na sua cara! Terei que chamar outra pessoa... - foi-se e voltou em companhia de um homem alto, mas muito alto **mesmo**, além de ter também um cabelo bem comprido e liso, pele morena.

Aiolia: O.O – cai duro no chão.

Mu irônico: Ele é tão...baixinho! – diz ele se afastando para trás.

Shura: ... – põem-se em guarda.

Dorothy: Estou cercada de medrosos!

Dohko: Aff..._Qualé?_ Este aqui é o Aldebaran! Super amigo!

Aldebaran: E aí garotada?

Shura: Se ele é Super Amigo(2), ele faz parte da Liga da Justiça?

Aldebaran: Rapidinho troco isto aqui! – não demorou muito, o "pequeno" Deba nem precisou de escada pra concertar o erro. Agora sim: "Cidade Esmeralda".

Dorothy: Ufa! Pensei que tinha errado o caminho e chegado em outro lugar!

Mu gritando: NÃO FALE ISTO EM VOZ ALTA!! - tapou a boca de Dorothy, e agora cochichando - a escritora desta fic é sarcástica o suficiente para mudar o rumo da história, portanto não dê a idéia!

Aldebaran: Hehe...bem...essas placas...vivem caindo, e o cegueta sempre põe errado! ' Mas não se preocupem...com certeza vocês chegaram em Esmeralda!

Shura: Aldebaran...

Aldebaran: Pode me chamar só de Deba!

Shura: Deba, mais uma coisa...onde tem um "médico"?

Aldebaran: Quem tá doente?

Shura encenando com voz infantil: É que eu tô com dodói! - mostrou-lhe o amassado de sua lataria.

Aldebaran: Ah! XD Ali do outro lado da rua tem uma oficina mecânica!

Todos direcionam seus olhares e vêem uma grande placa escrito "MECÂNICO".

Shura: Percebi... -.-

Aiolia: Mas não vamos ao Mágico? ¬¬

Mu: Primeiro vamos concertar o Shura, né? E além disto foi você que estragou, agora espera!

Aiolia emburrado: Hunf! - cruza os braços.

Dorothy: Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, pequeno Deba! XD

Aldebaran: Prazer é todo meu! XD

Bom, antes de visitar o mágico, foram levar Shura pra arrumar a lataria...Chegando lá, entram no tal lugar, mas não tinha ninguém.

Aiolia impaciente: Espero que seja rápido!

Shura: Lembre-se que a culpa foi sua! - pausa - Ô DE CASA!! - nenhuma resposta - ALGUÉM AÍ?

Silencio total. A única coisa que se ouve é o som do badalar de um grande relógio no centro da cidade que marcava meio-dia.

Mu: Acho que você não gritou suficientemente alto... - pausa - SERÁ QUE NÃO TEM **NINGUÉM** PARA NOS ATENDER?? - ele acabou gritando tudo no ouvido de Dohko que acabara de chegar.

Dohko: Não grita no meu ouvidinho ó.ò - põem um boné antigo (do estilo boina) na cabeça.

Aiolia: Você de novo?

Dohko: Não ouviu o badalar do relógio? Significa que meu expediente como porteiro acabou! Agora eu sou o mecânico gostosão! XD - estava sem camisa e vestido com um macacão jeans, realçando seus músculos - Olha minha tatuagem maneira! - desprendeu os supensórios (sem deixar as calças cair, é claro) e virou-se de costas, mostrando uma tatuagem de tigre - Ok! Já chega por hoje! Voltem a me secar amanhã! - reecolocando os suspensórios e sentando-se num banquinho.

Todos: O.O

Shura: Boné maneiro. XD

Dohko: Gostou? Comprei nesta lojinha. - mostrou um cartãozinho meio amarelado - Só que isto foi em 1896... - fez uma cara boba que lembrava do passado - Bons tempos... - pausa - Mas não temam! Com o Dohko não há problema! Desembuchem!

Aiolia: É ele! - aponta para Shura - é um estorvo, vendo para você por 25 centavos!

Dohko: Eu não preciso de nenhum homem de lata! Afinal, eu já tenho um! - aponta para a entrada da oficina, onde está um pequeno homenzinho de lata bem grotesco, fazendo propaganda.

Mu: Aiolia, você é mesmo um jumento!

Aiolia: _Jumento não é...Jumento não é...O grande malandro da praça! Traba..._(3) - começa a cantar e sapatear.

Dorothy interrompendo: Aiolia, estamos no Mágico de Oz!!

Aiolia: Ah, é! Desculpe!

Mu: Ele esta com a lataria amassada - aponta para Shura.

Dohko: Vocês por acaso leram a placa do lado de fora?

Dorothy: Sim, tá escrito MECÂNICO.

Dohko: Se o caso é lataria amassada vocês deviam procurar uma FUNILARIA, e não um MECÂNICO, seus burros!

Aiolia: Não é burro! É jumento!

Todos: ¬¬

Aiolia: Ops...digo...eu sou um leão!! ò.ó

Shura: Isto está me estressando! ¬¬

Mu: Droga! ò.ó

Dohko: MAAAAASS, para a sorte de vocês eu também sou funileiro!! XD

Dorothy: Você realmente é multiuso! XD

Dohko: Hum... - levanta-se e começa a observar o Homem de Lata - Então é este o problema? - aponta para a área danificada.

Shura: É!

Dohko: Moleza! Eu posso lixar, pintar, regular, lustrar...

Dorothy: E desamassar?

Dohko: Ah! Isto também! Eu faço serviço completo!

Dorothy: Faz?

Dohko: Claro! Mas isto tem um custo...

Aiolia: Vamos ter que fazer uma vaquinha?

Mu: Hei! Meu nome é Mu mas eu não sou um boi! Que papo é esse?

Todos: ¬¬

Mu: Hãn...esqueçam! Vamos ver...o que você tem Aiolia?

Aiolia: Deixa eu ver...eu tenho...um pulgão! - achou o bichinho no seu pêlo e agora o segurava entre os dedos - que acabei de esmagar.

Shura: Você não é muito higiênico, né?

Mu: Vira essa coisa nojenta pra lá!

Aiolia: Hunf! Pois bem, Mu! O que você tem aí?

Mu: Hum... - procurava algo em seus bolsos - Tenho 20 centavos, uns tazos de Pokemón e uma carta falsificada do Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis.

Aiolia: Shura?

Shura: Hum...latinha de óleo...?? O.o

Aiolia: Dorothy?

Dorothy: Serve o Totó? - segurando o mascote nos braços.

Totó: Au?

Dohko: Vocês não tem nada e estão me enrolando...¬¬

Mu: Espere! Ainda tenho uma coisa a oferecer! - desabotoa os botões do casaco.

Dorothy: M-Mu! Não se atreva...

Mu: Iá! - Abriu o casaco, mostrando _tudo_ que havia escondido por baixo daqueles panos (ui!).

Todos: Oooohhh!!

Mu: ... - no interior de seu casaco haviam bolsinhos com variados tipos de ferramentas - Vejam! São muito úteis!

Shura: Pra quê um espantalho teria ferramentas?

Mu: Oras! Pra tacar naqueles corvos malditos que vinham comer meu campo! - longa pausa para um olhar distante - Como era divertido! Momentos curtos, mas muito bons!

Dohko: Eu já tenho ferramentas! E de qualquer forma...

Do lado de externo da oficinia...

Dohko: Chispem!! - chuta todo mundo pra fora.

Dorothy: Que desaforo!

Shura: Pelo jeito vou ter que me acostumar com esse defeito ¬¬

Aiolia: Não olhem pra mim! Não posso fazer nada! Vamos parar de enrolação e ir logo pro Mágico de Oz!

Mu: É mesmo! - observa em tudo ao redor - O problema é...aonde encontraremos o Mágico?

Aiolia: Como assim?

Mu: Esta cidade é grande! Como vamos saber aonde ele está?

Shura: Bom...ele é o dono desta pocilga...

Dorothy: Então ele deve estar na sede do poder!

Aiolia: Logo, em um castelo!

Mu: Claro que não, seu burro! Ele é um Mágico, e não uma Bruxa! Provavelmente deve estar em algum palácio ou...sede do poder!

Shura irônico: Que ótimo! Só precisamos usar nossa visão de raio X e avistar um castelinho colorido e mágico dentre as milhões de casas e prédios que tem aqui!

Mu: Não é castelo, é Sede do Governo!

Shura: Que seja! Vamos! Sigam-me os maus! Digo..._Sigam-me os bons! _- faz um movimento com as mãos, chamando-os para seguirem o "mestre". Mu, Aiolia e Totó obedecem, exceto Dorothy.

Dorothy: _Peraí!_ Porque não pedimos informação?

Todos os machos: Informação? Que nada! Não precisamos! Sabemos nos virar!

Dorothy dando de ombros: Quero só ver... ¬¬

Bom...começaram por uma direção e foram seguindo, viraram várias esquinas, passearam, deram muitas voltas, mas não conseguiram nada além de andar em circulos.

Aiolia: ... - vê uma velhinha sentada numa cadeira na porta de um asilo - Bom dia, moça bonita!

Mu: Essa é a quinta vez que você cumprimenta esta múmia! ¬¬

Shura: Isso sim é um círculo vicioso!

Aiolia: Olha quem fala, **O Sabichão**!

Shura: Vocês me seguiram porque quiseram, eu não garantiria que iria levá-los pro lugar certo e nem disse que manjo a pocilga! u.u

Mu: Você é um homem prolixo, Shura!

Shura: ProQUÊÊÊÊ?? Isso é uma doença?

Mu: Prolixo! É uma pessoa que enrola muito.

Shura: Eu não fico enrolando!

Mu: Enrola no sentido de ficar repetindo a mesma coisa várias vezes. Tipo, fala uma coisa e repete ela de novo, ou fica rodando o assunto viciosamente, entende?

Shura: Ahhh...sim.

Mu: Prolixidade...sabe? A pessoa simplesmente fica enchendo lingüiça, ou afirma uma coisa várias vezes de maneiras diferentes e não sai do mesmo assunto, saca?

Shura: Sim, já saquei, Mu. ¬¬

Mu: Uma pessoa prolixa costuma ser também redundante, por isto vive dizendo que _A água é molhada_, é bem tosco este exemplo, mas acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, não é mesmo?

Shura: Tá, Mu! Eu já entendi! Agora...

Mu interferindo: Pessoas prolixas costumam ser chatas, porque simplesmente irritam com tanta enrolação! Tipo você, que ficou fazendo a gente rodar em circulos. Talvez você não seja prolixo, mas certamente cometeu prolixidade. Já falei sobre prolixidade? Quando uma pessoa...

Todos menos Mu: CALA BOCA, MU!!

Mu: Hunf! Só porque tenho um vocabulário melhor que o de vocês! u.u

Dorothy: Eu disse pra pedirmos informação! Arrogantes! ¬¬

Um homem se aproxima dizendo:

"Oi! Meu nome é Milo!"

Dorothy: Hãn?

Milo: Oi! Meu nome é Milo!

Dorothy: Mas eu não perguntei seu nome.

Milo: Eu sei! Eu quero batatas!

Mu: O que você faz aqui?

Milo: Ah! Eu sou um João Ninguém! Meu nome é Milo!

Shura: Pára com isto!

Milo: Mas eu só tô fazendo o meu papel.

Shura: Papel?

Milo: É! Eu tenho que falar "Oi! Meu nome é Milo" e "Eu quero batatas!". Tá no meu Script.

Todos: Script?

Milo: É - mostra um papel com um título bem grande escrito "SCRIPT" e logo embaixo as duas falas do personagem - É isto que eu tenho que fazer.

Aiolia irônico: Que interessante! ¬¬

Milo: Oi! Meu nome é Milo! - pausa - Eu quero batatas!

Shura: Você só sabe falar isto? Õ.õ

Milo: Não faço isto porque quero! Estava na fila para conseguir o papel de Mago do Gelo, mas eu me atrasei e o meu amigo chegou primeiro, e eu só consegui ficar com isto aqui! '( Snif...Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!! - chorando as pitangas - fui abandonado pelo meu próprio amigo desnaturado!!

Mu, Shura e Aiolia: ó.ò - os três estenderam um lencinho.

Milo: Que gentil! - pegou um dos lencinhos e açoou o nariz - Obrigadinho! ' - entrega o lencinho de volta para Dorothy.

Dorothy: Õ.õ - entregou o lencinho para Mu.

Mu: Õ.õ - jogou o lenço em Aiolia.

Aiolia: Õ.õ - jogou no chão.

Shura: Seu porquinho! . - aponta para o lixo no chão.

Milo: Isso me aliviou! Como vocês são compreensíveis! _I love all!_

Todos: O.o

Dorothy: Já que você surgiu do nada...você deve ser uma aparição milagrosa que veio nos ajudar...então...

Aiolia: Ajuda? Que isso!

Dorothy agressivamente: **Cala boca**! - pausa - Você sabe onde está o Mágico de Oz? - dirige-se a Milo.

Aiolia: ó.ò Chuif...

Milo: Eu não sei! Mas eu sei onde vende batatas!

Dorothy: Eu não quero batatas!

Milo: Mas eu quero batatas!

Dorothy: Eu só quero saber que caminho eu tenho que pegar pra chegar no palácio do Mágico de Oz! ¬¬

Milo: Ah bom! No palácio dele eu sei! Olha...vocês andam três quadras nesta direção, então vocês viram a esquerda, sobem duas quadras, viram a direita, depois viram a esquerda, seguem a Avenida Santo Acarajé Demoníaco, chegam no "km 114", descem, viram a direita, depois vocês dão a volta no Rodoanel, entra na Praça da Sogra Viúva, depois entra na Rua dos Taxistas Napolitanos, vira a esquerda, depois a direita, e esquerda, e direita de novo, esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita, e finalmente direita de novo, depois desce toda a vida até chegar no palácio do Mágico de Oz! Fácil, né?

Todos: O.O

Mu: Cara...eu acho que você vai ter que desenhar pra gente... ç.ç

Aiolia: Desenhar o escambal! Vai dizer logo aonde é que tá este puteiro, senão eu vou surtar! - segura agressivamente o pobre João Ninguém pela gola da camisa.

Milo: Dá licença, tá amassando minha roupa!

Shura irônico: Ui! Audácia da Filombeta! É melhor você largar ele senão ele não vai falar nada!

Aiolia: Hunf! - largou o homem.

Milo: Bom...tem outra alternativa de caminho, mas sinceramente não acho que seja tão prático como o outro - diz com descaso.

Todos: Mesmo assim, diga!!

Milo: Segue 5 quadras nesta direção, vira a direita, desce a rua toda a vida até chegar no Palácio do Mágico de Oz ¬¬ Podre, né?

Todos: O.O - se entreolham.

Dorothy: De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada, Milo! Nós já decidimos que caminho seguir! Você foi muito útil!

Milo: Sério? Fui mais importante do que o meu amigo Mago do Gelo?? - pensando: _"Mal posso esperar pra jogar isto na cara dele! Hehehe..."._

Mu: Er...bem...

Aiolia: Não temos tempo pra bater papo!! Vamos!! Vamos!! Pro Mágico de Oz!! - puxando Dorothy pela mão e chamando os outros - RÁPIDO!!

Shura: Tchau, ô Fulano das batatas!! - acompanhando o ritmo da marcha.

Milo: ...

Chegando no tal Palácio do Mágico de Oz, os cansados andarilhos que vieram de tão distante estavam mais felizes em pensar que em poucos minutos seus sonhos seriam realizados e que suas calorias perdidas valeram o esforço.

Mu: Finalmente, chegamos vivos! Basta entrarmos!

Todos: XD

Mu: OLÁÁÁÁÁ!! - bate na grande porta do palácio.

Uma portinha se abre e novamente aperece um porteiro.

Dohko estressado: _Qui é??_ - pausa - Vocês de novo? Estes macumbeiros de hoje em dia andam muito sem criatividade...quatro encostos de uma vez só?? Oras...

Shura: Queremos ver logo este velhote antes que ele morra! Abre isso aí!

Dohko: De que velho você está falando?

Aiolia impaciente: O Mágico de Oz!!

Dohko: O que? Mas ninguém pode ver o mágico! Nem mesmo eu posso!

Mu: Mas...

Dohko: FORA!!

Mu: Já estamos do lado de fora!

Dorothy: _Peraí!_ Vim de onde Judas perdeu as gravatas só pra ver este pôia!

Mu: Judas usava gravatas?

Shura: Não, mas os traidores de hoje em dia usam!

Dohko: E daí?

Aiolia: _Abaixa as calças e mija aí!_ - diz em tom infantil.

Mu: Aiolia!! Comporte-se!! ò.ó

Aiolia: Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim com a gente? Se acha o cara porque é o porteiro desta joça! Temos direito de entrar! Abre esta droga, seu esclerosado!

Dohko: Já disse que não!

Shura cochichando: Vamos passar pro Plano R, Mu.

Mu cochichando: Que Plano R? Õ.õ

Shura cochichando: R de "usar Refém"!

Mu: Não, Shura!! ù.ú

Dohko: Nem pagando propina! Tchau! - fecha a portinha.

Dorothy: NÃO! NÃO! ESPERA! - batendo na porta - OUÇA O QUE TEMOS A DIZER! DEPENDEMOS DE SUA COLABORAÇÃO! NÃO FAZ ISTO CONOSCO! POR FAVOR!!

Mu: ... - detém a menina - Ele não vai escutar você Dorothy.

Aiolia: É mesmo! Você grita muito baixo e não esmurra com força! Observe! - então Aiolia com toda sua força, bate violentamente na porta - **ABRA ESTA PORRA!! SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR, EU JURO QUE VOU ESMAGAR SUA CABEÇA!! VOU COMER SEU CORAÇÃO NA PONTA DA FACA!! NÃO DUVIDE!! SE TEM AMOR A VIDA, ABRA ISTO AGORA!!**

Mu e Dorothy: O.O

Shura: Agora é que ele não vai abrir, boçal!

Aiolia: Porta resistente...aiiiiiiii minhas mãozinhas! x.x

Dorothy: Mas isto não é justo!

Mu: Será que não podemos fazer mais nada?

Shura: Agora já era! Fudeu tudo!

Dorothy: Mas...pô! - pausa - Eu vim de tão longe...andei pra caramba...agüentei 3 bobões...chego aqui e não posso ver o Mágico?

Esperam 5 minutos.

Nada. Nem sinal do porteiro reaparecer. Aiolia ainda grita de novo para chamar a atenção, mas nem reação. Dorothy, cansada, sentou-se em um degrau da escada.

Silêncio total, Shura e Aiolia já estavam se recostando em qualquer lugar, só aguardando, extremamente impacientes. Mu ainda conseguia manter sua serenidade, mas tinha que ser sincero.

Mu: Pelo jeito acabou.

Aiolia: Aquele maldito não vai aparecer de novo.

Dorothy: Vamos bater de novo - levanta-se, indo em direção a porta.

Shura: Hunf! - resmunga - Fim da Linha. Vamos voltar.

Dorothy: Como assim "vamos voltar", Shura??

Shura: Nadamos tanto, mas morremos na praia. Ele não vai abrir esta droga e não adianta ficar aqui gritando o dia inteiro. Se ele não reapareceu dentre estes minutos, é porque não está nem aí. Não há mais o que fazer. Acabou. Falhamos. Agora só nos resta voltar.

Dorothy: Voltar aonde?

Mu: Aos nossos postos.

Dorothy: O que?

Mu: Dorothy, somos muito gratos por você ter nos convidado para acompanhá-la na busca de realizar os sonhos, mas agora que acabou, cada um tem que voltar para seu posto. Infelizmente são os fatos.

Dorothy: E pra onde EU vou voltar? Eu nem me lembrava do meu nome! Nem sei como cheguei aqui! Eu só quero voltar pra casa! - triste - E agora não sei o que faço!

Mu: Er...

Aiolia: Dorothy...

Dorothy: Vocês vão me deixar??

Shura: Nós não vamos deixá-la! Ninguém disse isto! E não é este o problema! Acontece que...bem...é que...

Dorothy: Não acontece porra nenhuma!! Ninguém aqui pelo jeito vai conseguir alguma coisa em troca do cansaço!! Ninguém vai se realizar!! E fim da história!! - sentou-se em um degrau da escada e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Aiolia: Mas que chilique é esse? - se aproximou - Nem parece a mesma!Vamos, levante a cara e se anime! Não vale todo este drama.

Dorothy: Ah, cala boca, seu idiota!

Aiolia: Hei! Não precisa ofender!

Shura: Você está chorando? - também se aproximou e puxou uma das mãos dela para verificar o rosto da menina.

Dorothy: Não!! - virou o rosto para o outro lado.

Shura: Tá chorando sim!!

Dorothy justificando: Não tô!! Eu tô lavando os olhos de dentro pra fora!!

Mu: Shura, não vai irritá-la.

Shura: Não tô querendo irritar! - diz para Mu - Ah... - pausa - Que isso! Você fica nervosa á toa! - sentou-se ao seu lado - Er...se foi porque eu falei alguma coisa...han...Desculpa, tá? Estou enferrujando só de ver você choramingando! Toma o lencinho - estendeu-lhe o objeto.

Dorothy: Ah, Shura... - aceitou o lenço - Não é pelo que vocês falaram...quero dizer...também é...mas não é o principal. O que me preocupa mesmo é a minha tia!

Shura: Sua tia?

Dorothy encenando: É! A minha tia, Shura! Preciso voltar para casa urgentemente! Sabe...tive uma briga com ela...e então tentei fugir... - começou a inventar mentiras.

Mu: Você tentou fugir??

Dorothy encenando: Sim! Mas...depois eu me arrependi e tentei voltar pra casa para pedir desculpas...mas eu não achei ela! Começou uma tempestade, e só depois descobri que um tornado se formou e vinha em direção da casa...o vento balançou tudo e acabei batendo a cabeça...o resto eu não lembro...quando acordei, cheguei aqui!

Shura: Sua casa vôou acima do arco-íris até cair em Oz??

Dorothy encenando: Eu não sei muito bem...Snif...snif...eu só sei que minha tia deve estar preocupada comigo agora, e eu nunca mais vou poder achar a minha tia! E o pior...ELA É CARDÍACA!! IMAGINE SE ELA TEM UM TRECO!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Dohko: Snif...Chuif...Jimmy Cliff! ó.ò

Todos: Dohko??

Dohko: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Todos: O.O

Dohko: Dorothy...Snif...Pô!! Chuif...eu não sabia...Snif...é que só de ver isto...eu fiquei sentido...PORQUE EU TAMBÉM TENHO UMA TIA!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! - chorava rios de lágrimas.

Aiolia: Você estava ouvindo tudo??

Dohko: Sim! Snif...EU TAMBÉM TENHO SAUDADES DA MINHA TIA!!

Mu: E porque você não tenta ir revê-la?

Dohko: PORQUE ELA JÁ MORREU!! BUÁÁÁÁÁ!! ELA CUIDOU DE MIM COMO SE FOSSE MINHA MÃE, POIS EU NUNCA TIVE UMA!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! EU, NA VERDADE, ERA UM FILHO DA PUTAAAAA!

Mu: Ah...entendi...Mas isso a gente já sabia... ç.ç

Dohko: Desculpem-me se eu fui mal-educado! Mas este é o meu trabalho! Snif...chuif...Jimmy Cliff!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Mu: ... - estende um lencinho.

Dohko: Obrigado - limpa as lágrimas - Está bem! Vou deixar vocês verem o Mágico!

Dorothy: EBAAAAAA!! XD - pausa - Oops...digo...snif...chuif...mui-muito obrigado Dohko! Você é muito compreensivo...Snif... - volta a encenar.

Todos: O.O

E assim, Dohko sensibilizado abriu os grandes portões do Palácio.

Dohko: Depois deste vasto corredor, chegarão ao salão do Mágico de Oz.

Finalmente, graças a um pouco de dramaticidade, conseguem convencer Dohko a permitir a entrada para ver o Mágico de Oz!

Será que o Mágico irá recêbe-los bem e ajudá-los finalmente?

Essa e mais perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo!

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) Round House Kick - é um golpe de várias artes marciais em que o atacante move a perna num movimento circular, embatendo com a frente da perna ou pé, existindo diversas variações. Conhecido por ser um dos golpes mais utilizados por Chuck Norris em seus filmes.

(2) Super Amigo - Antes do atual desenho "Liga da Justiça", havia a sua versão bem velha chamada "Super Amigos", que tem basicamente o mesmo objetivo, só mudou um pouco a patota.

(3) "_Jumento não é...Jumento não é...O grande malandro da praça! Trabalha, trabalha de graça!..._" - A música cantada por Aiolia é do musical dos Saltimbancos, cantada pelo Jumento (um dos personagens). A história dos Saltimbancos é sobre 4 animais (jumento, cachorro, gata e galinha) que, dispensados por seus donos, foram para o olho da rua, e conforme vão se conhecendo, vão se unindo, para ir á cidade, tentar fazer carreira como cantores.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo

Mandem rewins!


End file.
